Dark Prince
by AnImE PoP PrInCeSs
Summary: Takes place after ep.26, When Yuki sees Tohru and Kyo together, he's heartbroken and turns to Akito, who sends him away to the states. He returns 2 years later, but no one expected the Yuki that came back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter One

_From now on…together…together…I want to be with you._

The words haunted him as he ran through the forest, giving no heed to the branches that struck his face in his haste.

_I want to be with you._

As he'd heard the words pour from her lips so softly, his heart had shattered into a million pieces. If he'd stayed and watched a moment longer, he was sure he would have made a fool of himself.

_I want to be with you._

His foot caught on an exposed tree root and he fell to the ground. He lay there, his tears mixing with the muck. He didn't care that he'd lost his composure, breaking down like he'd done so many times as a child.

"Tohru," he whispered, his hands fisting in the mud. Why had he foolishly believed that someone could want him? Why had he foolishly prayed that Tohru would be the one to save him, the one he would belong to?

_I want to be with you._

"Not me." He closed his eyes tightly against the image of Tohru looking up at Kyou with so much love in her eyes. He'd followed after her when she'd disappeared into the forest after Kyo, never expecting to have seen and heard what he did. Even as horrifying as Kyo had been, she still chose him. Why not him?

_Akito, am I strange?_

_Hmm, yes you are. Humans who turn into mice are very strange. Anyone who finds out your secret will be disgusted! They would leave you!_

The memory was painful, the first time he'd found out how dangerous it was for him to be close to other humans. He remembered how carefree he'd been, playing and laughing until…

"He was right." He opened his eyes, staring blankly. He felt that ache inside, that ache that never seemed to leave, not even when he'd first met Tohru. With Tohru's presence, he'd felt the ache subside little by little, but it had always been there. Now it threatened to overwhelm him.

Pushing himself to his knees, he stared up at the sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds were beginning to part, the sun peeking out shyly.

_Akito, am I strange?_

The answer mocked him. How could he have ever hoped to have a normal life? Did he think he was special, that someone else would think he was special?

"Tohru," he whispered, digging his nails in the soft dirt. She'd thought he was…or had it all been a lie? His eyes widened at the thought, her heart tightening in his chest.

"No! She wouldn't…she wouldn't lie…to me!" He said, his voice panicked. There were so many times when she'd told him as much, melting the ice around his heart bit by bit.

_Yuki's kindness is like the light from a candle. The warm light lingers on._

He could still remember her smile, that gentle smile that slowly melted the ice. She wouldn't lie to him…

"Yuki."

He didn't have to look up; he already knew who it was. He felt his body tense, a reaction that always came as a result of that voice. He wanted to sink down into the mud, disappear forever, but that was impossible. Just like the mouse he was, he was trapped in a cage, never to be set free.

"What are you running from, Yuki?" The voice held a breathless quality, belying the coldness that lay just beneath the surface. Yuki continued staring down at the ground, trying to ignore the voice.

"Did you see them?" Footsteps came closer and closer until a pair of polished black shoes came into Yuki's view. "Did you see Tohru and the cat? The way she looked at him, the way she touched him…"

"Shut up!" Yuki glared up at his tormentor, his gray eyes flashing. His anger faltered, however, when he saw the look of pure fury on the older man's face. Quick as lightning, the emotion disappeared and was replaced with a small smile.

"I know you didn't mean that, Yuki," he said, kneeling down so that they were face to face. Yuki looked away, unable to face those cold eyes.

"I just want you to realize, Yuki, that she doesn't want you. She will never want you, not like I do." One slender hand reached out to cup the younger man's cheek. "Don't you understand that?" He stroked the soft flesh.

Yuki wanted to deny the words that were being said, but somewhere, deep down inside, he wondered,

'_What if he's right?'_

"Haven't I always been there for you, Yuki? Haven't you always been my special boy?" The man leaned in closer until his lips were pressed against Yuki's ear. "Hmm, Yuki?"

Yuki could feel himself start to tremble, memories of his past pouring into his consciousness. He didn't want him so close, didn't want to feel his touch, but…

'_What if he's right?'_

"Y-yes," he whispered, his voice broken. Despite all the pain and humiliation he'd suffered at his hands, Yuki knew that he was the only one who really accepted him as he was. The thin lips pressed to his ear stretched into a smile. "That's right. I've always saved you and now I will do it again, eh?" He pressed a kiss to the young man's temple and leaned back. Yuki finally turned to face the man.

"A-Akito, am I…strange?"

Akito looked at him, that smile still in place. "Of course," he responded. "But I'm the only one who will never leave you, Yuki." He stood and held out his hand. Yuki glanced up at the sky.

_Yuki's kindness is like the light from a candle. It lingers on._

Would she remember his light? Would it linger on within her or would she forget, leaving his light to flicker and die?

'_Tohru.'_

He placed his hand in Akito's, rising to his feet. Akito held him close, his eyes narrowed. "I will send you far away from this," he promised, a hardness evident in his tone.

'_And away from the influence of that girl.'_

"Yes," Yuki responded sadly, his eyes glimmering with tears.

'_Please don't forget, Tohru.'_

Even if she didn't want him, he didn't want her to forget…his light.

>

Tohru's body ached and she was tired, but she was happy. She couldn't help smiling as she looked down at the sleeping cat in her arms.

'_I'm so glad, Kyo, that you trusted me.'_

She'd been so afraid when she'd seen him back at the lake, his true form frightening and grotesque. But even so, she knew that Kyo was still Kyo, that he was still the boy that she'd grown to love as family. She couldn't turn her back on family.

Despite her weakened state, a feeling of extreme euphoria floated over her. She'd finally managed to make a connection with Kyo; a connection she knew would only grow stronger as time went on. And now she wanted to do the same with…

"Yuki," she whispered, her heart skipping a beat. Although she was fond of all of the Sohma family members, it was Yuki that held a special place in her heart. She cherished the times that they spent together, every moment that they shared. And being with Kyo at the lake, hearing him say the things he'd kept locked away for so long, made Tohru want to tell Yuki what was in her heart.

'_I want…to tell you how I feel, Yuki. I want you to be able to trust me.'_

Tohru found renewed energy as she quickened her pace, eager to get back home. She wanted him to know she felt, even if he didn't feel the same way. She would be happy enough with just his friendship, but even still, she _wanted _him to know.

'_Yuki.'_

end

A/N: First off, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters sigh> Secondly, for the sake of the story, I've decided to follow the anime instead of the manga, which disregards a lot of the things that happen in the manga so keep that in mind …and please do leave reviews! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Two

"Almost home," Tohru whispered, giving Kyo a soft pat on the head. His purrs grew louder as he burrowed deeper in her arms. She could see Kazuma and Shigure waiting outside, staring toward the forest.

'_I made them worry. They weren't sure if could accept Kyo's true form.'_

She felt a pang of regret for her momentary desire to flee. For just a moment, she'd wanted to forget everything she'd seen, to forget even meeting the Sohma's, but that would mean…

'_I never would have gotten the chance to know Yuki.'_

That was something Tohru couldn't bear.

As she emerged from the trees, she could see the relief and joy on the older men's faces. Even Shigure, with his playful nature, had tears in his eyes. Kyo's master dropped to the ground, his head lowered.

"Thank you, Tohru-san." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Tohru smiled, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. "Oh, but I didn't do anything, Kazuma-san!" He looked up at her, his eyes knowing.

"You brought him back," he responded quietly. Tohru knew what he meant and nodded her head.

A slight gasp caught her attention and she looked up. Kagura was standing in the open doorway, a hand over her mouth. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"Kyo," she murmured, taking a small step forward. Tohru smiled encouragingly, holding out her arms. Kagura approached her, her expression one of disbelief.

"Tohru y-you…came back."

For the moment, Kagura's erratic behavior was steady and unwavering. As she took the sleeping Kyo from Tohru, there was nothing but concern showing on the young woman's childlike face.

"Thank you, Tohru."

Again, Tohru could do nothing but blush, believing that she only did what any of them would do. As Kagura walked back into the house, Tohru followed after her, eager to speak with Yuki.

"Ah, Tohru-kun," Shigure said, "where is Yuki-kun?"

She stopped and turned to him with a slight frown. "He isn't here?" Shigure shook his head, gesturing toward the direction she'd just come from. "He ran after you when you went to Kyo-kun."

Tohru glanced back at the woods. "He did?" She hadn't seen him, believing her and Kyo had been alone at the lake.

"Ah, well, you should get some rest, Tohru-kun. I'm sure Yuki-kun will return in due time."

"Yes," Tohru replied, her voice uncertain.

'_Yuki, where are you?'_

_ >_

'_No, no, no!'_

Yuki ignored the voice screaming at him to put an end to this. He opened his mouth, only to have the words die in his throat. Akito peered up at him through strands of black hair, his dark eyes flashing. He bit down on the nipple he was currently playing with.

"Do you have something to say, little mouse?"

Yuki clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the pain. He turned his head to the side, staring out the window. Outside, the world was bright and lively with a new day. Inside Akito's room, it was dark and stifling, reminding Yuki of that which he couldn't escape.

"Little mouse, little mouse, what are you thinking?" Akito asked in a singsong voice. He twisted the other nipple, causing a hiss of pain from his prey.

"Nothing," Yuki responded in a small whisper. Akito's eyes narrowed as he slid up the younger man's body until they were face to face. He held the boy's face in his hands, studying him.

'_Such beauty and pain. A perfect combination.'_

"You're not thinking of that girl, are you little mouse?"

Yuki looked away from Akito's knowing gaze. He didn't want to admit it out loud, that would only make Akito angrier. He shook his head slowly.

"No, Akito."

Akito knew it was a lie, but smiled anyway. "No matter. I have you for now and then…" He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "You'll be off to the states." He leaned back and peered at the young man, noticing the boy's wistful look.

"Isn't that what you want, Yuki? Don't you want to get as far away from here as possible?"

That _was_ what Yuki wanted; it was what he'd always wanted. Freedom, the chance to be free from his cage but…

'_Tohru.'_

He'd never see her again. He'd never see her smile, hear her soft voice, hold her hand. All of that would be over, but…it didn't matter because she'd already made her choice. Once again, Yuki was left alone, as he always was.

So he would accept this small opportunity, no matter what the cost.

"Yes," he answered finally. Akito nodded his head. "Of course it is my little mouse."

Cold hands played over Yuki's body, sometimes hurtful, sometimes gentle. Yuki endured it all, letting his mind take him to that place where he was safe and nothing could hurt him. He hadn't been there since he was a child, but…it was still the same.

This time was no different from the others as Akito had his way with him, sucking, licking, touching every part of him. Yuki didn't complain, after all, it was a very small price to pay. Even as he felt Akito enter him, painfully pushing his way through, Yuki didn't utter a word.

"My little mouse…my beautiful little mouse," Akito murmured as he thrust inside the boy's prone body. He loved Yuki's submissiveness, the utter look of helplessness on his slender face as Akito took him over and over again.

Yuki tried to go to that place where only he could go, but the pain was becoming too much. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, emitting a moan of satisfaction from Akito.

"Cry, little mouse."

Yuki closed his eyes against the image of Akito's face contorted in sadistic pleasure. What would Tohru think of him if she ever found out his secret? Did it even matter?

'_Nothing matters now except escaping…escaping this cage.'_

Once Akito was finished with him, Yuki took a bath, furiously scrubbing his skin. He wanted all traces of Akito to wash away with the rest of the dirt and filth. He emerged from the bathhouse to find Akito standing on the porch, a silk kimono draped over his thin shoulders.

"Won't you miss this, Yuki?" He turned his head to look at the young man standing just inside the doorway. "Won't you miss _me_?"

Yuki looked away from Akito's penetrating gaze, remaining silent. Akito gave a small laugh and turned his gaze back outside. He was watching intently as a bird washed itself in the birdbath.

"No matter. Although you'll be gone, you won't be far from my thoughts, little mouse."

Yuki heard the unspoken threat. Even though Yuki would be miles away, Akito would still be watching him, controlling him. So the cage wasn't completely gone, only expanding.

"And where am I to go?" Yuki questioned, not really caring where. As long as it was away from this place, he didn't care. Akito turned to fully face him.

"I've arranged for you to attend a private boy's academy in Boston. No girls to distract you," he commented with a wag of his finger. Again, Yuki showed no emotion, his gray eyes staring impassively. "And when do I leave?"

"Now." Akito answered. Yuki frowned, not expecting to leave so suddenly. Akito cocked his head to the side, but remained quiet. He knew what was going through Yuki's head. He was thinking about the girl. It couldn't be helped, he guessed. As long as his plan went smoothly, it was of no consequence.

"But…but I…" Yuki stammered, trying to make excuses, but knowing it was useless. He wanted to see Tohru one last time, even if it was just for his benefit.

'_Just one last time…'_

"You're leaving immediately, Yuki." Akito ordered, turning his back on the youth. Yuki lowered his head, feeling that ache grow. Maybe it was for the best…

"Yes, Akito."

>

"Tohru-kun, are you coming in to eat?"

Tohru looked up at the sound of Shigure's voice. Despite the wide smile on his face, she could sense his concern. She felt bad for making him worry, but she was beginning to worry herself.

'_Yuki, where are you?'_

She gave him a slight smile before shaking her head. She couldn't eat not knowing where Yuki had gone off to. Dusk was beginning to fall and Yuki still hadn't made an appearance.

"He'll be back, Tohru-kun." Shigure reassured her, despite the small nagging doubt that plagued him. Yuki had wondered off alone before, but his disappearances had never lasted this long. Shigure wouldn't let Tohru see his alarm, however. She was worried enough without him adding to it.

"Won't you come inside?" His voice holding a pleading edge, fearful that she'd catch a cold. After being in the rain earlier that morning and staying outside nearly the whole day waiting for Yuki, she was sure to fall ill.

"That's ok, Shigure-san. I'll wait a little longer. I want to be here when Yuki returns."

Shigure sighed before leaving her alone. Tohru looked up at the sky, trying to quell her steadily growing panic.

'_I'll be here when you return, Yuki.'_

end


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Three

"Oy, Tohru! Did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Tohru snapped out of her daze, gazing at her two friends. The tall blonde rolled her eyes, running a hand through her thick locks.

"What do you make of it, Hanajima?" She looked to the raven-haired girl sitting beside her, one long braid hanging over her shoulder.

"Tohru-kun's waves are rather low today. She's worrying herself sick over the Prince." She responded in a soft tone. Tohru immediately put on a bright smile, waving a hand at them.

"No, no! Don't worry about me Uo-chan, Hana-chan! I'm fine!" Despite the bright smile, both girls could tell that she was lying. She was far from fine.

Arisa sighed and stretched her legs out on the grass. They were in the middle of lunch, eating and chatting idly about classmates; at least two of them were anyway. She studied her normally perpetually upbeat friend, worried about her pale complexion. Usually Tohru was so talkative and full of energy, but for the past couple of months, a little of her natural vivacity had drained away.

"So how about catching a movie this weekend?" She suggested, trying to take Tohru's mind off the missing prince. Hana shrugged her shoulders, taking a bite of food. They both turned to Tohru, who was once again gazing off into the distance.

"Tohru-kun, would you like to see a movie?" Hana asked again, touching the girl's shoulder. Tohru gave them a small smile, shaking her head.

"I need to be home in case…"

Arisa jumped to her feet, her hands clenched at her side. "Oy, Tohru! When are you going to see that he's not coming back? What's it going to take for you to understand that he's gone!"

There was a stunned silence after Arisa's outburst. Tohru sat in shock, her mouth slightly agape. Hana stared down at the ground. Arisa, realizing that she'd hurt Tohru, instantly felt ashamed. She fell to her knees in front of the bewildered girl and took her small hands in her own.

"Oy, I'm sorry, Tohru! I don't know why I said that just then…"

"Because it's true," Hana spoke up quietly. She was still staring down at the ground as she talked. "I've known for quite some time that Sohma Yuki wouldn't be returning. I…no longer feel Sohma Yuki's waves here anymore."

Arisa and Tohru looked at the raven-haired girl, one with a look of sadness, the other with a look of denial.

"No!" Tohru said forcefully, snatching her hands from Arisa's grasp. She scrambled to her feet. "Yuki isn't gone! He _will_ come back!" Before they could stop her, she turned and ran. Arisa made a move to go after her, but Hana laid a hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Don't, Arisa. Tohru-kun is in turmoil right now. The only way to help her right now is to leave her alone."

Arisa eyed her doubtfully, but remained where she was.

"Oy, fine!" She muttered, placing her chin in her hand. She hoped Hanajima was right.

>

Tohru didn't stop running until she realized she was halfway home. She could see the house just down the hill, nestled among the trees. Another wave of sadness hit her. It was still the same house and yet…

'_Something's missing.'_

She knew what that something was, or better yet, _who_ that something was. Tohru walked slowly towards the house, dreading the questions Shigure would undoubtedly ask her. After all, it wasn't like her to skip school like this.

As much as Tohru had tried the past couple of months to put on a happy face, she was finding it increasingly harder to do so. There had been no word, no letter from Yuki since he'd gone missing. The school year was winding down and Tohru was starting to believe, like everyone else, that Yuki wouldn't be returning any time soon. The thought made her want to cry, something she'd been doing a lot of lately.

"Oh, mama, what am I going to do? How do I go back to normal?" Tohru whispered, looking up to the sky. She usually garnered so much strength and inspiration from her mother's words and advice, but she felt so lost and alone.

"Mama…"

"Hey, you talking to yourself again?"

Tohru looked up in surprise, realizing she was standing in front of the house. Kyo was standing just inside the doorway, his arms crossed. Tohru tried to smile, but failed. She looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet.

"Um, I know I should be at school, but…but I…" She let the sentence trail off, shrugging her shoulders instead. Kyo peered at her, concerned despite his annoyed attitude.

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he told her. "I didn't feel like being there either." He didn't tell her that he'd only left because he'd heard from Arisa that she'd skipped out.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, feeling unsure in situations like these. He wasn't used to comforting people, especially girls. But after everything she'd done for him, it was the least he could do.

"Um, no, not really," Tohru responded desolately. Before she could move past him into the house, Kyo grabbed her hand. Tohru's blue eyes widened in surprise. She glanced at Kyo questioningly.

He looked out toward the trees, not facing her. "I don't like seeing you like this, so down and depressed over that stupid…" he sighed, gripping her hand tighter. "The point is that I like seeing you smile. I want you to be happy."

Kyo turned his head slowly to look at her, his gaze serious. "You told me once that you wanted me to come back home so we could do things together like talk and listen to each other. Well, I'm here Tohru and I want to listen any time you want to talk."

Tohru blinked back tears as she gave him a genuine smile, something he hadn't seen in a while. She was touched by his display and entwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Kyo."

The orange-haired boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, well, no need to get carried away," he said, turning to walk back into the house. "So what are you cooking?"

"But I thought you said…"

Kyo shook his head, wagging a finger at her. "I only _asked_ if you were hungry. I never said anything about cooking."

Tohru shrugged, smile still in place. "Oh, well whatever Shigure-san and you want is fine."

"That idiot novelist isn't here," Kyo responded.

"Oh," Tohru said. "Well, then what you want is fine."

Kyo thought about it for a moment before saying, "Anything that doesn't have leeks." Tohru laughed at his deadly serious expression.

"Ok!" She responded happily.

>

"You seem worried, Shigure."

Shigure shook his head slowly, not looking at the slender man sitting beside him. "Not worried, Akito, just…curious."

Akito smiled, knowing better than to try to get the truth out of the older man. That was exactly why he kept Shigure so close to him, confiding in him. Despite his gentle, carefree appearance, Shigure was just as sharp as Akito himself was. People like that tended to make better friends than enemies.

"Well, no need to worry, Shigure. Yuki's doing just fine."

Shigure tried to keep the contempt out of his voice. If he made Akito angry, he'd get nothing out of him. "Is he…here?" He asked, seriously doubting that he was. Even Akito couldn't keep that secret.

The frail man sighed, his tone clearly irritated. "I'm getting bored with these questions, Shigure. You're starting to give me a headache." He got up from the table they were sitting at and walked over to the window. He leaned his head against the wall, peering at Shigure out of the corner of his eye.

"Why do you want to know so badly, anyway?" He asked. Shigure shrugged, trying to appear as if he didn't really care. "I just want to know how he's getting on."

Akito's gaze slid away from the novelist.

'_And so you can reassure that stupid girl, no doubt.'_

"Yuki is of no concern to you, Shigure," he drawled out slowly. "So you'd do well to put him out of your mind."

Shigure clenched his fists under the table. Akito knew that he cared more than he was showing and was denying him information out of spite.

'_Damn you, Akito!'_

"The only thing I can tell you is that he'll be gone indefinitely, or as long as I want him gone. Now, if this little inquisition of yours is over, please leave. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden."

Shigure rose to his feet, keeping his anger in check. Even if it took him longer than he'd expected, he vowed he would get answers. He would do it for Tohru.

Akito watched as Shigure walked through the compound toward the main gate, his body tense. He smiled, knowing the novelist was probably fuming at him.

'_Such good little animals.'_

He leaned over the edge of the window, letting his arms drape down the side of the house. He would keep Yuki's whereabouts a secret for now. He wanted to cause that little bitch as much pain as he could…he wanted to break her.

"And you, my little mouse, are going to do it for me."

end

A/N: Thanks to **Dark Inu Fan** for my very first review! And for those who are interested in the unedited version, it can be found at **mediaminer**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Four

"Tohru!"

Tohru looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. She smiled joyfully at the beaming young man before her.

"Momiji, you came!" She reached out and tweaked his nose, causing him to blush in return. "Of course, Tohru! I wouldn't miss your graduation party for anything!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the house. Tohru couldn't help laughing as she watched him.

Although he was now a young man, Tohru still pictured him as the adorable boy she'd first met. Even though he was older, Momiji still had the same looks and charm that left many girls starry-eyed.

Once they entered the house, they were greeted by a chorus of well wishes from various members of the Sohma family. Tohru blushed, not used to so much attention.

"Please, everyone, don't make such a fuss over me!" She spoke up, smiling happily. Shigure waved a hand at her. "Of course we're going to make a fuss over you! You're the shining light, the blossoming flower, the…"

"Shut up already!" Came Kyo's irritated voice from the kitchen. Shigure gave her a wide smile. "Not everyone is as polite as I am," he said in a conspiratorial voice.

"And by your definition of polite you mean…?" Hatori asked sarcastically with the barest hint of a smile. He ignored Shigure's look of hurt and nodded toward Tohru.

"You have my warmest congratulations, Tohru-san."

As Tohru watched the people around her, she couldn't help feeling happy. Her gaze traveled around, lighting up with each face. Shigure, Kyo, Hatori, Momiji, Kagura, Kisa, Hatsuhara…surrounded by so many familiar faces, she felt like she was truly part of a family again. Of course, there was one that was missing…

"Hey, don't look so down. This is supposed to be your party."

Tohru accepted the drink Kyo was holding out to her. She gave him a smile, taking a sip from the cup. "Oh, I am!"

Kyo shrugged and took a seat beside her. "But you know," she said, gazing at him, "this is for you, also."

His cheeks turned red as he scoffed at the idea. "Nobody here cares if I graduated from high school. If anything, they're all surprised that I made it this far."

Tohru saw the look of pain that flashed through his fiery hazel orbs. Despite his tough attitude, his eyes told everything, which was one of the things Tohru found so endearing about him. Those eyes which could glitter like the rarest gems, were like windows into his soul.

"I care," she said quietly. He glanced at her quickly before grabbing her hand and tugging her to her feet. "Kyo, what…?"

"Just follow me." He ordered as he led her away from the common area and up the stairs. He stopped in front of his room and looked over at her. "I'm not trying to do anything perverted like that dog Shigure," he said quickly.

"Eh?" Tohru responded, confused. Kyo shook his head and slid the door open, pulling her inside after him. Tohru gazed around the small room, realizing that in all the time she'd been living there, she'd never stepped foot inside Kyo's personal domain. The room itself, surprisingly, was neat and tidy; the furnishings sparse. It was entirely unlike Kyo's unpredictable behavior. She'd expected chaos and mayhem, not cleanliness and order.

"Go out on the balcony," he instructed. Tohru tried to suppress that smile that threatened to break free as she did as he said. Night was beginning to fall and a chilly breeze played with her loose russet locks. She closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sky.

'_I hope you're proud of me, mama. I did it, I graduated from high school!'_

She opened her eyes and smiled, knowing her mother was looking down on her with her trademark smile.

_Remember that you can do anything you put your mind to, Tohru. You can because I believe in you._

"Thanks for believing in me," she whispered.

"Don't you get tired of doing that all the time?" Kyo asked, stepping out onto the balcony. Tohru opened her eyes. "Doing what?"

"Talking to yourself," he pointed out. "Well, I guess it might seem a little strange to some people, but mama used to tell me that even spirits like to hear good news every now and then." She blushed when she saw Kyo's raised eyebrow.

"I know it sounds silly, but mama used to talk to daddy after he died. Sometimes I'd hear her at night laughing and telling him all about me." She looked back up at the sky. "And so now I talk to mama and tell her everything that's going on with me so she'll never feel lonely."

Kyo felt guilty for always teasing her about the habit now that he knew her reason for it. In spite of everything that she'd gone through, she was still such an optimist, only choosing to see the best in life. He smiled softly.

"You really are something else."

Tohru frowned. "Is that a good or bad thing?" Kyo turned to her, his head cocked to the side. "Definitely a good thing."

Tohru could feel her cheeks heating up at Kyo's compliment. "Um, thank you…" She paused as he hurriedly thrust a small package at her. She looked up at him, but he quickly turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's just something I picked up…you know, for graduating and all."

Tohru looked down at the small velvet pouch, wondering what was inside. She turned the pouch upside down, watching as a thin gold chain slid out into the palm of her hand.

"Oh!" She gasped, bringing her hand closer for a better look. Attached to the chain was a small gold silhouette of a cat with two bright rubies for eyes. She looked up to find Kyo staring at her apprehensively. She could tell he was anxious for her response.

"I-it's beautiful!" She exclaimed with a wide smile. Kyo let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He hadn't realized how much he'd wanted her to like it until just this moment. Seeing her eyes light up made his heart jump and he realized he wanted to see it again.

"Do you really think so?" He asked, unconsciously biting his lower lip. Tohru held the necklace out to him, silently asking him to put it on her. He took the proffered necklace and unfastened the clasp.

"You know, in some cultures, cats are thought of as guardian spirits," he said as he gently secured the necklace around Tohru's slender neck. He let his hands rest on her shoulders.

"That's kinda why I decided to get the necklace…because, you know, if you need someone to protect you…" The sentence trailed off as the two stood staring at each other as if locked in a trance. Tohru reached up and traced the outline of the cat charm.

"So you're kind of like my…guardian angel, huh?" She joked, her voice barely above a whisper. Kyo swallowed hard, nodding his head slowly. The only other time he'd been this close to Tohru was when she'd found him at the lake after his transformation. At the time, the only thing he'd wanted to do was take comfort in her, feeling relieved that there was someone who accepted him for who and what he truly was. Now, however, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, his emotions riding high.

"Tohru," he began, his throat dry all of a sudden. "I've always liked you and…well…" Kyo became frustrated with his inability to express his feelings. He was trying to tell her how he truly felt about her but it was coming out in a confusing jumble.

"Kyo?" She looked up at him, her azure eyes full of questions. Since words were failing him, Kyo decided to take action. Before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Tohru's.

Tohru stood stock still, her senses reeling. She was so shocked that she couldn't move, her hand still clutching the cat charm. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was Kyo really kissing her? His lips, pressed firmly against her own, was evidence that it was.

After a brief moment, he leaned away from her, breaking the kiss. Tohru gazed up him with wide, dazed eyes. A slight blush tinged his cheeks as he looked away.

"I'm sorry if…I mean, you know, I should've asked first or…"

Tohru placed her hand on his arm. He reluctantly looked at her, his gaze guarded. Tohru realized he was afraid of her reaction, that she'd reject him. Truthfully, she didn't know how to react. Part of her was thrilled by the kiss, but there was another part of her that held out hope for…

'_Yuki.'_

She felt a painful stab in her chest at the thought of him, the urge to cry sweeping over her. How could she be so happy when Yuki wasn't here with her? Was it possible to find joy in life without him? What did she say to Kyo? How could she explain her confused feelings?

Luckily, fate stepped in.

"I knew you wanted Tohru all to yourself!"

Kyo and Tohru looked over at the intruder peeking his head inside the doorway. "And all this time you tried to make _me_ out to be the bad guy!" Momiji said with a knowing look. Kyo instantly went on the offensive, offering up excuses that only made Momiji's smile widen.

Finally, Kyo whacked the younger boy on the head before angrily stomping out of the room. Momiji, ever the child at heart, began whining about Kyo's lack of concern for others and trailed after the older boy. Tohru was left behind, much to her relief.

'_Oh, mama! What am I going to do now?'_

_ >_

It was colder than he'd expected. The sky was bruised and heavy with blotchy clouds. The weather was a perfect reflection of his own disturbed feelings. It was strange being back in a place he'd been gone away from for so long.

As the taxi took him down familiar roads, his thoughts turned to the past. He frowned, his gray eyes flashing. What had changed? What had stayed the same? As much as he didn't want to dwell on those questions, he couldn't help it. He would know soon enough…

"Well, this is your stop."

He snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at the cab driver. "Thank you," he responded shortly, handing the man some money.

"Need any help with your bags?"

He shook his head, slowly climbing out of the cab. He walked to the trunk and removed two duffel bags and a large suitcase. As the cab drove out of sight, he turned to the familiar building in front of him. It stirred conflicting emotions within him, making him uncertain for a split second. His indecision soon passed, however, when he reminded himself what he was here for. He had a purpose and he would carry it out no matter what.

end


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Five

As he walked through the courtyard, he noticed how quiet it was. It was only late evening, a time when most of the younger Sohma's would gather before being called inside for the night. There were no signs of the children, most of the houses dark. There was one, however, with a single light shining like some bizarre beacon. He waked slowly toward the house, anxiety fluttering in his stomach like tiny butterflies.

He stopped suddenly, dropping his bags and suitcase. His hands balled into fists, his knuckles turning white. He was supposed to be in control now, not feeling like some weak-kneed coward. He was finished with feeling like a victim.

Regaining his composure, he retrieved his bags and continued on, his gray eyes narrowed.

'_I'm not your victim anymore, Akito.'_

_ >_

As Akito lounged on the floor, idly tracing circles on the hardwood floor with his finger, his thoughts once again turned to his family's disobedience. His earlier conversation with Hatori and Shigure came to him once again.

"_I came to you to inform you that I'll be throwing a party for Tohru tonight," Shigure said, hands folded in his lap. His face held a small smile that Akito vehemently wanted to wipe off. The dog was toying with him, knowing how angry it would make him. Akito turned his gaze away from the novelist to the doctor sitting beside him._

"_And you, Hatori? Why are you here?"_

_Hatori's blank expression remained intact, giving nothing away. "I'm merely here to keep the peace," he responded quietly. Akito couldn't help smirking, wondering if he was recalling the time he'd come here with his bitch, begging him to let them marry. He'd taken so much pleasure in causing the two so much pain, watching in delight as Hatori kneeled before him, blood pouring from his eye while the girl sat by, disgusted._

"_And what harm can I possibly do?" Akito asked, his tone mocking. Only the slight tensing of the doctor's jaw displayed his underlying anger. He remained silent, however. Akito shrugged and looked out the window._

"_What's the occasion, Shigure?"_

"_She's graduating today, along with Kyo."_

_Akito grimaced. So they wanted to honor the girl **and** the cat. He gripped the window ledge, his nails digging into the painted wood. He turned sharply, his eyes flashing. Shigure and Hatori were instantly on guard, their expressions wary._

"_And why should I allow this?" Akito spat out. "Why should I allow you to give tribute to that outsider and the disgrace of the Sohma family?"_

_Shigure looked away from Akito's heated gaze while Hatori shifted uncomfortably. After a few tense minutes, Akito sighed. He really hadn't meant to get so upset, but that girl…_

"_Why don't you have the party here?" He suggested calmly, trying to keep his tone agreeable. Shigure and Hatori exchanged uncertain glances before Shigure spoke up._

"_Well, I really don't want to inconvenience you, Akito. Hatori tells me that your health has taken a dive lately and I don't think a party would do you any good."_

_Akito glanced at Hatori sharply. "Is that so?" He murmured with a small smile. "Well, it seems you two have it all figured out so why even come to me?"_

"_Because you are the head of the family," Hatori responded quietly. Despite his composed expression, Hatori's tone was filled with contempt. "We owe you that much."_

_Akito laughed softly. "So considerate of you two, thinking of me like this." He gestured for them to stand. "Of course you can have your little party. And remember," he told them as he turned his back on them. "Give Tohru my deepest congratulations."_

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, pounding his fist against the floor. How dare she make a fool of him yet again, turning all his little animals against him. He imagined at this very moment they were all gathered around the twit, fawning over her.

Akito turned over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He was tired of her…he was losing control over all of them because of _her_. He felt his blood rushing, heating to a boil as his vision blurred. He realized that he was gasping for breath, his hands clutching his chest.

'_Damn this feeble_ _body!'_

He crawled to his knees and inhaled deeply, trying to ride out the attack. This was the third time it had happened to him today, something that gave him cause for concern. He'd kept it secret from Hatori, knowing the doctor probably would have ordered him to stay in bed for the day. Akito was already adverse to the fact that he was confined to his house for much of the time. The idea of being limited to his room for hours on end bothered him more than he cared to admit. And that was something he wouldn't let Hatori find out.

"You should be in bed."

Akito was surprised to hear the voice, a voice he'd only heard in his dreams for the past two years. But it was changed, the timbre deeper, the tone…commanding.

"Yuki," he whispered, not looking up. He hated that he was seeing him in such a weakened state. Taking deep breaths, he slowly stood to his feet, grasping the edge of the table.

"What are you doing here…" the question died in his throat as he gazed at the young man standing before him. Gone was the pale, slender boy he'd known. His skin now held a sun-kissed glow, enhancing the silvery-black sheen of the younger man's hair which, Akito noticed with a pleased eye, was noticeably longer, curling at the nape of his neck. As a boy, Yuki had always looked beautiful in a feminine sort of way, but now his beauty was more masculine, his features strong and sharp.

"My, my, my," Akito murmured, eyeing the young man. "You've changed, my little mouse."

Yuki's gaze narrowed. "Don't call me that." His voice was hard, holding no room for argument. Akito was slightly taken aback, not expecting such a retort. Was his timid little mouse talking back?

Akito let his eyes wander over Yuki's lean form, a small smile on his lips. He felt a stirring in his groin at the thought of that taut, youthful body beneath him. It had been a long time…

"Come help me out to the porch," he said, gesturing. Those enticing gray eyes regarded him warily before Yuki moved toward the slightly older man. When he was within reach, he held out his arm, staring straight ahead. Akito took the offered arm and gripped it tightly, taking note of the wiry muscles beneath the layers of clothing.

'_He certainly has grown up.'_

Yuki led him over to the porch, noticing Akito's careful steps. His health had taken a noticeable decline in his absence, his skin even paler than he'd remembered. His trademark blue silk kimono hung on his frame limply, slipping from his thin shoulders. Akito caught him staring and gave a dry laugh.

"Time hasn't been as kind to me as it obviously has to you." He reached over to brush away the long bangs hiding Yuki's face, but he stopped when Yuki jerked away, glaring at him.

"Hands off," he muttered, shoving his hands in the pocket of his black khaki pants. Akito cocked his head. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked, his silky voice thrumming with fury.

Yuki glanced out at the courtyard, watching the moon cast shadows over the landscape. He felt a fleeting sense of fear before brushing it aside. He chose to ignore the question rather than answer it.

Akito was not pleased with Yuki's behavior. This was not the timid young boy that he could manipulate at his will…no, this was not his little mouse.

"Why did you come back here?" He asked, studying the young man's profile. "I didn't send for you." He saw his jaw clench before Yuki turned to look at him.

"Why do you think?" He challenged. Akito's brow rose at Yuki's tone. He wouldn't take much more of the boy's insolence…

"Why don't you indulge me?" Akito responded softly, keeping his tone even. Yuki knew that Akito was fighting the urge to strike him. His pride was bruised by Yuki's altered attitude, his natural reaction to punish him. He glanced at the fragile man standing beside him, wondering why he didn't exact some sort of physical abuse. Yuki decided to test him.

"Do you think I came back for…Tohru?" He asked, leaning back against the wall. He saw the telltale flicker in Akito's eyes before it was replaced with disinterest. Akito shrugged, pulling the kimono tighter around him.

Yuki chuckled, the sound somehow sounding sultry to Akito's ears. "I have thought about her these past two years…wondering how much she's grown."

Akito looked away from Yuki's intense gaze, looking up at the sky. He didn't care for the direction the conversation had taken. Yuki pushed away from the wall and approached Akito, standing behind him.

Leaning in close, he whispered, "I especially thought about her at night, wondering what it would have been like to kiss her…to hold her…to fuck her."

Akito's eyes widened, his rage building. Yuki smirked and kept on; enjoying the game he was playing. "I'd touch myself thinking about her, imagining it was her hand stroking me, just like you used to do."

Yuki stepped back as Akito spun around, his eyes wild. The younger Sohma wondered briefly if he'd gone too far, but stood his ground, eyeing the enraged family head with defiant eyes.

"Don't for one minute think that you've escaped me, my dear _little mouse_," he hissed pressing forward until Yuki was backed up against the wall. "You may have gone off on your own, but it was because _I _allowed it." He brought one hand up swiftly to lock around the youth's slender neck, his fingers squeezing mercilessly.

"_I _control _you_, not the other way around, Yuki." To emphasize his point, he pressed his hips against Yuki's, grinding his growing erection against the younger man's groin. Yuki glared daggers at the older man as he struggled for breath, his vision swimming.

'_I **won't **lose!'_

Yuki held onto the pain he'd harbored all these years; pain at the hands of Akito, pain at the hands of his family…and Tohru. He held onto it tightly, letting it grow, letting it feed his anger. He _wouldn't _be a victim anymore. With a surge of strength, he pushed Akito away from him, his chest heaving as he breathed deeply.

Akito was too stunned to do anything, staring at the boy as if he'd never seen him before. Yuki lunged at him, grabbing a fistful of the kimono and yanking the startled man forward until they were face to face.

"Do you know what a rat does when it's trapped?" He asked softly, his eyes flashing. Akito gripped Yuki's arms, trying to pry them loose, but to no avail. He realized he was feeling something he'd never felt before…fear.

"It tries to gnaw its way free, whether through solid wood or…human flesh." Akito's breathing became labored as he saw the cerulean hue in Yuki's eyes. He heard a commotion behind him in the courtyard, realizing what it was. He knew that if he turned around, he'd see a swarm of restless rodents.

"Or so I've heard," Yuki said with a small laugh as he released his grip and placed his hands on the railing behind Akito, bringing his face close so his lips were close to the man's ear.

"Any time you want to test that theory, let me know."

Akito watched as Yuki turned and walked away, the chattering behind him dying down until silence reigned once again. He stared after him, fear slowly giving way to anger.

He wasn't done with Yuki…not by a long shot.

end


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Six

"Tohru-kun, are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Tohru gave Shigure a reassuring smile, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'm positive, Shigure-san. Besides, it will only be for the weekend, right?"

Shigure gave her a skeptical look. She'd never been left alone for this length of time and he was concerned for her safety. Tohru was too kind for her own good and wouldn't recognize trouble if it came knocking on the door.

"I don't know," Shigure hesitated. "With me going away for this conference and Kyo-kun off training with Kazuma, there'll be no men around to protect you."

Tohru frowned, putting a finger to her chin as she thought about the dilemma. After a few moments in which they both thought about a possible solution, Shigure's face brightened.

"I'll call Hatori and see if he'll stop by and check on you, how's that?"

Tohru nodded her head, a bright smile on her face. "Sounds great!"

"Good!" Shigure said, happy that he wouldn't be leaving her completely alone. As he headed towards the door, he ticked off a list of things for her to remember.

"The number for the hotel I'll be staying at is on the fridge, and there's extra money in the box in the bottom drawer of my desk, and…" Tohru giggled as he rattled on, nearly running into the door. Before she had an injured novelist on her hands, Tohru quickly opened the door, standing aside as he walked out.

"And remember to keep all the doors and windows locked."

Tohru nodded and shooed him toward the waiting taxi. After assuring him that she'd be just fine, Shigure finally left. Once alone, Tohru decided to get a little cleaning done. Since no one was there, it was the perfect time to get around to many of the things she wouldn't normally have time to do.

As Tohru set about scrubbing the floors, her thoughts turned to a certain hot-tempered young man. She realized she'd been doing a lot of that lately, thinking about Kyo. Ever since the night of the graduation party, Kyo had been acting differently toward her.

She couldn't help that smile that spread over her face. Not that she minded being treated differently. He was kinder and gentler with her, surprising her every now and then by throwing an arm around her shoulder or holding her hand when they walked into town. She knew he was trying to get closer to her, trying to show her how he felt, but…

Tohru leaned back and rested her hands on her knees. As much as she liked the attention Kyo was showering on her, there was a part of her that resisted the special treatment. She frowned as she resumed scrubbing the hardwood floor with renewed vigor.

Here she had someone who wanted her, wanted to _be_ with her and she was hesitating. She knew the reason for her hesitation, but didn't want to say it out loud. Saying it out loud would only cause her more sorrow and she was determined to be happy. And if that meant giving Kyo a chance, then it was what she would do.

>

Yuki stood just on the edge of the small garden he'd tended since he was a young child. He'd expected it to be overrun with weeds, the vegetables and fruits long since rotted. Instead, he was surprised to find the garden just as he'd left it.

Everything was still in order, each vegetable and fruit in its own neat little row. He kneeled down and flicked the leaf of a strawberry plant.

'_So she planted the strawberries...'_

He knew this had to be Tohru's doing. Shigure didn't know where the garden was and Kyo wouldn't have bothered to keep it up. So that left one person.

A frown touched his lips. Why did she care? Why would she go through all the trouble? He rose to his feet. Whatever her reasons, they didn't change anything. The damage had already been done.

The sound of cracking twigs signified someone was coming. Yuki quickly moved behind a tree, hiding himself from view. He peeked around the edge of the tree, waiting to see who it was. He shielded his eyes as the sun shifted, momentarily blinding him. When it passed, he lowered his hand, his breath catching in his throat.

Her hair was longer, swinging gently down her back with each step. Those azure eyes that had haunted him in his dreams were as hypnotic as ever, drawing him in. Yuki had to fight the urge to call out to her as he closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head back against the rough tree bark.

'_Tohru.'_

The name rang through his head like a bell, causing his strong determination to falter. Seeing her again, here of all places, weakened his resolve. He desperately wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and hold her.

_From now on…together…together…I want to be with you._

Reality came rushing back to him, the cloudy haze that Tohru's presence had brought dissipating. Opening his eyes, he watched as Tohru walked over to the garden, basket in hand. She stopped just beside the strawberries and bent down, reaching out to feel the ripeness of the fruit.

Yuki couldn't help noticing how nicely Tohru's form had developed. Her girlish figure was replaced with womanly curves, giving her an air of innocent sensuality. Yuki grit his teeth against a wave of desire that washed over him, leaving him tense. He wondered if Kyo had already soiled Tohru's innocence, the thought instantly making him irate. He was about to make a fast exit before he did something he'd regret, when her soft voice stopped him.

"Isn't the garden coming along nicely?"

Yuki froze, not turning around. Had she seen him? What was he going to do now?

"I honestly didn't think I'd be able to tend to it as well as…as well as Yuki had, but," he heard her sigh. "I couldn't bear to see it go to waste, not after all the hard work Yuki had put into it."

Yuki realized that she hadn't seen him and she wasn't talking to him. He turned slowly, frowning. Who was she talking to?

Tohru wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on the top of her knees. "You understand, don't you mama? You understand why I couldn't let something that he…loved so much wither away."

Yuki leaned against the tree, lowering his head. Conflicting emotions swirled within him. He wanted to be rid of his feelings for Tohru, to go on with his life, but…hearing her talking to her dead mother touched something deep down inside. He immediately knew that Tohru's innocence remained intact. She was still as pure and loving as before.

"I…miss him."

Yuki's eyes widened at this. He looked at the young woman kneeling by the garden, her hands clasped in her lap. Her eyes were closed and her face wore a pained expression.

"I wish he would come home," Tohru whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. A mild breeze rustled through the trees, toying with Tohru's coffee-colored locks. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I know, mama. No tears." She said, wiping the tear away. Yuki watched as she plucked a few strawberries from their stems, placing them in the basket. When she was satisfied she had enough, she climbed to her feet.

Yuki turned away from her, listening as her footsteps retreated.

_I…miss him._

The words echoed around him, confusing him. He wanted to be angry at her for betraying him, but…hearing those words weakened him.

'_They mean nothing. She still doesn't want you!'_

No, she wanted Kyo, not him. Nothing had changed.

>

Tohru yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She had just finished drying the last load of clothes and was ready to call it a day. The house was spotless, every possible nook and cranny cleaned and polished.

She untied the pink bandana that was wrapped around her head and shook her hair loose. She went through the rooms turning off the lights and checking the locks, just as Shigure had asked her to. He'd called so many times throughout the day that she'd lost count. But she knew he was just worried about her, checking to make sure everything was ok.

As she walked toward the front hall, a knock at the door stopped her in her tracks. She was instantly on alert, remembering Shigure's dire warnings.

She frowned, recalling him also saying that he'd ask Hatori to stop by in his absence. Tohru hesitated, not knowing what to do. It wasn't too late in the evening for the doctor to make a surprise visit. If it _was_ Hatori, then he'd be alarmed by her lack of response and things would just get worse…but if it wasn't…

A knock sounded again. Tohru bit her lower lip, trying to decide what to do. Deciding that a robber or molester wouldn't bother knocking, Tohru hurried to the door, slowly unlatching the lock.

She was prepared to apologize to Hatori for keeping him waiting, but the apology died on her lips as she swung the door open. Her legs instantly turned to jelly, barely able to support her as she gripped the door for support.

"Y-you're…here," she whispered, thinking that her eyes were deceiving her. The figure standing in the doorway was a bit older, but it was him.

"Yuki." The words left her lips in a breathless whisper as her legs gave way, buckling beneath her.

'_He came back! He finally came back!'_

Tohru smiled at the thought as her eyelids fluttered closed, blackness engulfing her.

end


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Seven

Yuki caught Tohru before she collapsed to the floor. He picked her up effortlessly, pushing the door closed with his foot as he walked inside the house. He barely gave the place a cursory glance as he headed upstairs to Tohru's room. He was more concerned about Tohru than the house he hadn't seen in two years.

He entered the room and headed straight for the bed near the rear wall adorned with a pink bedspread. He laid her down gently, a worried expression on his smooth face. He hadn't expected this sort of reaction from her. Shock, maybe. Or even a little anger, but not fainting.

He sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing the hair back off her forehead. It had been a long time since he'd seen her up close like this. Against his better judgment, he let his fingertips skim over her features, lingering over the curve of her lips.

She was beautiful, yes, but it went deeper than that. It was something that radiated from within her. Yuki found himself inexplicably drawn to her, his eyes trained on her lips. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to taste that sweetness that was surely Tohru herself.

'_Don't do it! She'll only cause you more pain!'_

Yuki ignored the voice, telling himself that he deserved at least this small consolation. She may belong to Kyo now, but for this moment, he would take what should have been his.

He was mere inches from her lips, his hair falling forward to caress her smooth cheeks. Just one kiss and then he would leave…

His lips descended upon hers softly, the first touch tentative. He'd fantasized about kissing her so many times, wondering what it would be like. No fantasy could ever compare to the real thing. Her lips were softer than silk, sweeter than the nectar of the gods.

Were these the same thoughts Kyo had every time he kissed her?

Yuki drew back slowly, disturbed. Why had he done that? He'd worked so hard to become immune to Tohru's innocent charm, but…here he was practically molesting her as she slept.

With sudden realization, Yuki quickly rose to his feet. He had to get out of there before…

"Yu…ki?"

The softly whispered name made him cringe inwardly. He took a deep breath before meeting Tohru's astonished gaze.

"It is you!" She exclaimed. Before Yuki had time to respond, Tohru launched herself from the bed and threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would come back, I knew it! Everyone said you wouldn't, b-but I…I…"

Yuki was surprised to feel tears soaking through his shirt. She was crying because of…him. He stood there, confused, as Tohru clung to him, her hands fisting in his shirt.

"I-I missed…"

"How are you feeling?" Yuki interrupted, trying to keep his tone neutral. Tohru leaned back, her face registering surprise. "Huh?"

"You fainted," he reminded her, a small smile on his face. She was still the same Tohru, as oblivious as always. A bright smile lit her face as she waved her hands at him.

"Oh, that! I'm fine. Promise!" She said, putting her hand over her heart. Yuki's eyes followed the gesture, noticing something catching the light. He lifted his hand and touched the small charm that hung on the gold chain, his expression blank.

Tohru looked down at Yuki's hand, her heart suddenly picking up speed. She didn't know why, but she felt she owed him an explanation.

"It was a graduation –"

"I have to go."

Tohru watched, speechless, as Yuki turned abruptly and left the room. Once she got over her shock, she hurried after him, catching him before he opened the front door. She grabbed his shirtsleeve, forcing him to stop his retreat.

"Yuki, please don't go!" She pleaded. He kept his back turned to her, his body stiff. He was afraid of turning around, afraid of breaking down. He knew he shouldn't have come here, but he couldn't stay away. She still had a hold over him. He shook his head slowly.

"I can't stay," he said, a note of finality in his tone. Tohru bit her lip, trying not to cry out of sheer frustration. She finally got what she'd wished for all this time, only to have it snatched away.

"But this is your _home_," she said softly. Yuki smirked, yanking his arm from her grasp. "Not anymore," he said, opening the door and shutting it firmly behind him. Tohru stared at the door, torn. Did he really mean what he said, that this was no longer home to him or did he say it because of…

With determined resolve, she flung open the door and ran out into the night, following after Yuki's quickly disappearing form. She wouldn't let him slip away again.

"Yuki!" She screamed, feeling hot tears spill down her cheeks, blurring her vision as she ran. He stopped and turned, his beautiful face illuminated in the moonlight.

Everything Tohru had ever wanted to tell him, everything she'd ever wanted him to know ran through her head. She wanted to tell him now, right at this moment, but she felt her feelings for Yuki were so much more than words could ever express.

She came to a stumbling halt when she finally caught up to him, her breathing labored. He stood staring at her, his eyes betraying nothing. Tohru felt awkward, as if she were just meeting him for the first time. Who was this cold man standing there? Where was the kind, generous boy she'd grown to love?

'_He's there…he's hiding, but he's still there.'_

Taking a step forward, Tohru reached up, her hands lightly cupping his cheeks. Gray eyes widened in surprise as she leaned up, sealing her emotions with a kiss.

Tohru felt as if the world suddenly stood still, holding its breath. She'd dreamed of doing this for so long, wanting to show Yuki how much he meant to her. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

She felt him respond to her kiss, his mouth slanting over her own, taking control. Tohru could do nothing but melt against him, her hands moving down to grip his shoulders. This kiss was so much different from the one she'd shared with Kyo. Although she'd felt a tingle of excitement when Kyo had first kissed her, it was a mere flicker compared to the inferno Yuki ignited inside her.

Her body seemed to communicate with his, leaning into him, their bodies meshing together as if they were created to be a perfect fit. His hands moved down to her hips, holding her tightly against him. Tohru suddenly felt a yearning building inside her, a yearning for _more_. The feeling elicited both fear and excitement.

A small moan slipped from her lips, unbidden. The sound filtered through Yuki's lust-filled mind and he immediately ended the kiss, taking a step away from the enticing creature before him. She stared at him, her lips slightly parted. Yuki stifled a groan. Sunshine was nothing compared to moonlight when it shined down on Tohru. Her flawless ivory skin gleamed in the pale light, as if she were sculpted from the finest porcelain. Her lips, so deliciously swollen from his kiss, beckoned him to take them again, to show her again what it was like to be thoroughly kissed.

"Go home _now_," Yuki ground out, his eyes two narrow slits. Tohru gasped, not understanding why he was treating her this way.

"Yuki, did I do something wrong?" She asked, her voice small. Before he could stop himself, Yuki reached out and ripped the thin chain from her neck.

"No," he sneered, letting the necklace fall to the ground. "You didn't." He turned away from her and started walking slowly back toward town. Tohru watched him go, her expression a mixture of confusion and hurt.

'_What happened to you, Yuki?'_

She knelt and picked up the necklace, clutching it tightly in her hand. The joy she'd felt earlier upon seeing Yuki was gone, leaving her cold. She'd been so happy to see him, to hold him…hold him…

Tohru frowned, realizing something she'd failed to notice before. She'd been so excited and relieved to see him that she'd completely overlooked something important, something that worried her.

After waking up and seeing him, Tohru had immediately embraced him…and nothing had happened. Yuki should have transformed upon contact, but he hadn't.

"Why?" Tohru whispered, looking out into the darkness, searching for answers only one person could give her.

end


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Eight

"Bye!"

Tohru waved to the two older ladies before the elevator doors closed. With a sigh, she leaned back against the thin wall. She was exhausted, having worked a double shift. One of the ladies couldn't come in due to a fever so Tohru had offered to work her shift as well as her own.

She looked up as the elevator doors opened up into the lobby. Kyo stood by the revolving doors, his hands thrust in his pockets. Tohru gave him a surprised smile. She hadn't expected him to be there.

"It's about time," he muttered as he turned and exited the building. Tohru immediately felt bad for keeping him waiting. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were coming," she said, untying the blue bandana from around her head. Kyo shrugged, glancing over at her.

"Whatever," he replied. He continued walking, a troubled look on his face. Tohru didn't want to ask him too much, knowing how much he hated to be questioned. She risked his ire and asked, "Is anything bothering you, Kyo?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, not answering right away. In truth, Kyo didn't know whether or not to tell her the truth. He was afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Nothing really," he said vaguely. Tohru seemed to accept his answer as they continued walking in silence. Kyo frowned, irritated that he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Why did it bother him so much?

'_Because you're not sure she's really over him.'_

Kyo stopped in his tracks, a startled expression on his face. Tohru realized that Kyo was not walking with her and stopped, looking back. He stood frozen to the spot. She hurried to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Kyo, what's wrong?"

He looked down at her. Her sapphire orbs were full of worry…for him. Kyo brought his hand up to cup her cheek. How could he doubt her feelings for him? Didn't she show him in all the ways that counted how much she cared for him? He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her breath caught in surprise. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, the gesture tender.

"Nothing's wrong," he said quietly, leaning back. A blush spread across Tohru's face as he grabbed her hand, resuming their walk. She couldn't help smiling. Every once in a while he managed to catch her off guard.

"I was just talking to Haru this afternoon and he was telling me that he thinks Yuki's back."

The moment the words left Kyo's mouth, he knew that she wasn't over Yuki. He could feel it in the way her hand tightened around his; the way she stumbled slightly the minute he said his name. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest.

'_Idiot, you should've known better.'_

"O-oh really?" Tohru responded, her voice shaky. She'd tried hard not to think of Yuki the past week, but to no avail. He would sneak into her thoughts unbidden, refusing to go away. Even now, here with Kyo, she remembered the feel of Yuki's hands on her hips, his lips pressed firmly against hers.

She chanced a glance at Kyo, but he was staring straight ahead, his jaw tense. She hadn't told anyone of Yuki's reappearance. She especially hadn't wanted to tell Kyo.

"So…why does Haru think Yuki's back?" She asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her tone. Kyo sighed.

"He said he saw someone that looked like him leaving Akito's place early this morning."

"Oh," Tohru responded. So no one else knew Yuki had returned. Why was he being so secretive about it? Did it have something to do with the curse? Didn't he want to see his family and let them know he was safe? Didn't he even _miss_ them? Had he even missed her?

All these questions flew around in her head in a dizzying tailspin, making her frustrated.

Kyo noticed Tohru's lack of response. He stopped and looked down at her. She was staring at the ground, seeming to be lost in her own thoughts. Was she thinking of him? Was she thinking about how she couldn't wait to see him?

Frustrated, he yanked his hand from her grasp, stuffing his hands back in his pockets.

"Come on," he mumbled, walking ahead of her. Tohru looked up at the sound of his voice, nodding her head dumbly. "Ok," she said, hurrying after him. She didn't notice the look of pain on her companion's features as they walked on in silence.

>

Akito was in a foul mood. He was feeling particularly under the weather today and it hadn't helped matters any when Yuki had come to him with his news. Although Yuki had taken up residence in Akito's quarters since arriving back from the states, he'd decided that he wanted his own place…a place that didn't include being in the Sohma compound.

Akito had hit the roof when the little rat had calmly told him that he'd already put in a deposit for a small loft in the city.

"_And just where do you think you'll get money for rent? Do you think I'm actually going to pay for it?" Akito spat, his eyes flashing his anger. Yuki sighed, a slightly irritated expression on his face. _

"_Of course not, Akito. I wouldn't expect you to do something so selfless." A slight smirk lit his lips. Akito's anger flared ten-fold. Did he really think he would stand for much more of his insolence?_

"_You'd do well to watch your tongue, Yuki." Akito hissed, making sure the boy saw the subtle crimson gleam in his eyes. He was rewarded when Yuki's cockiness faltered, a hint of the scared little boy coming to the surface. He wasn't so stupid after all. He knew who was in command here. He may have been surprised by his show of power before, but now Akito was ready to regain control of the situation._

"_Now, why don't you put this whole moving out business out of your head and just be content with what you have." He reasoned, taking a step toward the younger man. For a moment, Yuki looked frightened, his eyes widening as he took a step back. Akito wondered what was going through his mind. _

"_Little mouse…" The sentence trailed off as Akito saw the sudden change in Yuki's expression. It was like watching a storm rolling in, his features darkening as lightning flashed in his eyes._

"_I told you not…to…call…me…that," Yuki whispered, moving closer to Akito. Akito took a startled step back. Yuki's fist moved in a flash, landing a sharp jab to the older man's abdomen. Akito doubled over, clutching his stomach as he buckled to his knees._

_Yuki grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking hard. Akito's neck snapped back, his eyes wide. _

"_Your little mindfuck games won't work on me anymore," he said harshly, his mouth set in a thin line. "You're weak, Akito, and your powers have diminished."_

_With a sigh of disgust, he released his grip, watching as Akito slumped to the floor._

"_You're a fucking leech who lives off others. What kind of life is that?" The storm passed and Yuki's expression turned to one of bored impatience. "You'd do everybody a favor if you just…died." With that said, he turned to leave._

"_Oh, and I'll send someone for my things."_

Even now, Akito felt the rage that had surged through him. He'd never been so humiliated in his life. To be told of his weakness and to know that he was losing his hold over the mouse…Akito was frantic. To have Yuki be the one to dole out the degradation…that was unforgivable.

"_You'd do everybody a favor if you just…died."_

He wouldn't let it go unpunished. Akito went over to the cordless phone and punched in a series of numbers.

"Hello, Hatori? It's me. I need to see you immediately. There's something that needs to be…taken care of."

end

A/N: I just want to thank all my reviewers…u guys really keep me going! Thanks for bearing with me and being patient with my long updates! U guys kick ass!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Nine

Hatori hung up the phone, a slight frown on his face. He didn't like the way Akito had sounded…a sort of eerie calm before….

His thoughts were interrupted when Momiji bounded through the door, a cheerful smile on his boyish face.

"Hi Hatori!"

Hatori gave an absentminded wave of his hand, turning his back on the youth. He didn't really want to be bothered at the moment, especially not by Momiji, whose boundless energy was enough to rival even that of a toddler.

"Don't you have something else to do right now? Chores or something…?" Hatori murmured, pushing his glasses up. Momiji did a quick twirl, his arms flung wide.

"Nope!" He replied merrily. He went to stand behind the doctor, peering over his shoulder. Hatori tried to quell his rising irritation; after all, Momiji wasn't the one he was _really_ annoyed with.

With a long-suffering sigh, he turned to face the blond-haired youth. "Why don't you go and see what Haru's up to?" A petulant pout formed on the boy's lips.

"Haru told me not to bother him when he's trying to sleep."

Hatori gave up, knowing he'd have to put up with him for a couple of hours until Momiji eventually bored of Hatori's company. Unless…

"Fine," Hatori said, shrugging out of his white lab coat. He placed it on the back of his desk chair. "Since you're so intent on bothering me, then you can accompany me to Akito's –"

No sooner had the words left his lips before Momiji shot out of the room like a firecracker. Hatori smirked. He figured that'd be all it took to get rid of him. Although he was glad to be rid of Momiji's oftentimes infuriating exuberance, Hatori dreaded the prospect of facing Akito alone. Ever since…

He gave a sharp shake of his head, refusing to dwell on painful memories. Still, he wished the rabbit had stayed…

As Hatori made his way to Akito's quarters, he couldn't help thinking that nothing good could come of his meeting with the Sohma family head. Akito only needed Hatori's services for one specific purpose, and that never ended well.

>

Yuki couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride as he looked around the spacious loft. Sunlight poured in from the large windows, giving the rooms a natural glow. It was a little sparse in the furnishing department, but it was _his_.

He leaned against the breakfast bar, trying not to think about his earlier conversation with Akito. He'd expected no less from someone like Akito, but there'd been something else that had bothered him…something that nagged at him even now.

"How mad did I make him?" Yuki said aloud, his face thoughtful. Akito wasn't one to take things lying down; even if that was the way he liked _others_ to take it. Yuki wasn't amused by his joke, harsh memories coming to the forefront.

Yuki was fairly certain that his actions would beget repercussions. Just what those repercussions would actually be was anybody's guess.

>

Hatori sat kneeling on the warm wood floor, his gaze wary. As usual, Akito lay on his side, his head propped up in his hand. He was staring lazily out the window, humming a low tone, the sound the only thing filtering through the oppressive silence.

Hatori cleared his throat nervously, hating that he let Akito get to him. His frail, slender appearance belied the raging power that was just beneath the surface. People seemed to forget that when they looked at Akito…they forgot what he'd been _before_ he got so sick.

"What are you thinking, Hatori?" Akito's silky voice sunk into his thoughts. Hatori blinked before giving a short shake of his head. "Nothing," he murmured. A small smile ghosted over Akito's thin lips before it disappeared, as if Akito knew exactly what was going on in the doctor's head. Hatori had to turn his head away, afraid the younger man would see his anger.

"What is it you want me to do?" Hatori asked, changing the subject. Akito's gaze slid away from the doctor, focusing once again on the scenery outside. His eyes narrowed. "The one thing you're good at, Hatori."

Hatori's breath caught as his eyes widened at the implication of those words. He'd known, somewhere deep down, that this would be Akito's request. Hell, maybe he'd even known it since the day Tohru had first stepped foot in the Sohma compound. He'd been waiting…waiting for the other shoe to drop. And here it was with a resounding slam.

"Why, Akito?" He asked, his voice low. Akito sighed heavily and looked at the man kneeling before him. "Why?" He echoed, his voice cold. "Why, you ask? Because," he spat angrily. "Because I said so!"

The words would have been funny any other time, sounding so ridiculously childish to Hatori's ears, but now, they weren't so funny. They rang with an unmistakable note of finality.

"But…but I…" Hatori couldn't find the words to defend Tohru, to stop the inevitable. Akito glanced at him sharply. "You too, Hatori? Will you betray me just like that little rat?"

Hatori frowned, confused. What did Yuki have to do with this?

Quicker than Hatori would have thought possible, Akito rose to his feet, walking slowly toward him. He stopped just in front of him, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Yuki must be taught a lesson," he whispered, bending forward. Hatori stared at the brilliant white cheery blossom designs on the silk kimono, refusing to meet Akito's gaze.

"Tohru must be taught a lesson, also," Akito continued, his voice soothing and persuasive. "Ever since learning of our little secret, she's caused this family nothing but trouble. Don't you agree, Hatori?" Akito reached out to smooth a hand over the doctor's head.

Hatori squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering slightly under Akito's touch. It would be so easy to grab the small scalpel in his pocket and slice Akito's neck…to watch his blood spurt out and stain the immaculate hard wood floor. So easy…

But Hatori knew he'd never be able to do it. None of them could, not as long as Akito still had even a fraction of power left.

"Don't you?" Akito repeated, a hard edge to his voice. Hatori gulped and nodded his head weakly, unable to oppose him. "Good," Akito responded in a pleased tone. He turned away from the trembling doctor and waved a hand at him.

"See that it's done as soon as possible."

>

Tohru tried to pay attention to what Shigure was saying, but she was finding it difficult. Kyo, as usual, was silent, a slight frown on his face.

Shigure, despite his seemingly oblivious nature, knew that something was going on. He glanced at Kyo, then Tohru. The sullen cat was busy shoveling food in his mouth while Tohru barely nibbled at the food on her plate.

He sighed, realizing that polite conversation was pointless; neither paying attention to what he had to say.

"Well, I suppose I should try to finish some more of my novel," he announced, rising from the table. Tohru glanced up, her expression lackluster. "Oh, don't worry about the dishes, Shigure-san. I'll get them."

Shigure frowned slightly before nodding his head. He glanced at Kyo. "Perhaps you and Tohru-kun might take a stroll later?" Kyo looked up at him, giving a quick glance Tohru's way before shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever."

Shigure left the room, again wondering what the tension was all about.

Tohru, realizing she didn't really have an appetite, rose to clear the dishes away. Kyo watched her intently, wanting to say something but not having the nerve. Instead, he held his tongue and hurriedly left the house.

Tohru was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that she was alone in the kitchen. She washed the dishes mechanically, going through the familiar motions. The entire time, her mind was on one person; Yuki.

She still couldn't get her mind off Yuki. She smiled, realizing it wasn't much different from high school. Even then Yuki had been foremost in her thoughts, taking her breath away with a single glance. He was older now, but still had the same affect.

Tohru couldn't help blushing. He _was_ older with more of a masculine quality, but…he was undeniably Yuki. What had made him so sought after in high school, what had made him the object of everyone's attention, was still there. He still had the sharp, delicate features that made him inherently beautiful. He still had those bewitching misty gray eyes and that long, shaggy black hair, but…

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Where was the kindness that had made his eyes sparkle? He no longer had that gentleness that invited you in, made you want to do whatever he asked just to see him smile.

Tohru shook her head, dispelling her taxing thoughts. She dried the last dish and put it away, making sure that all the leftovers were put away. As she wrapped up the last dish, a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it!" She called, wondering if Shigure was still up working on his novel. She absently wondered where Kyo had gone off to as she reached the front door, turning the knob.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru said with a hint of surprise.

"I came to see…you."

end


	10. Chapter 10

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Ten

Yuki stood in the doorway awkwardly, not really knowing himself why he was there. Tohru stood staring at him, a look of pleased surprise on her pretty face. He frowned. Why was he here? He couldn't very well tell her that he'd had a feeling that something was wrong, that would only make her worry.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he nodded inside. "May I come in?"

"Oh, um, yeah!" She sputtered, flustered. She stood aside so Yuki could enter; staring at him as he looked around the place he used to call home. He smirked, glancing over at her. "Hasn't really changed much."

Tohru shrugged and returned the smile, clasping her hands in front of her. "No, not much…although Shigure did start using your room as a storage space…" She trailed off, noticing Yuki tense up.

"I mean, only until you re –"

"Whatever." He responded shortly. Tohru looked down at the floor, pulling at her hands. She felt so nervous around him, and not the good kind of nervous that made you feel like a million tiny butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach. This kind of nervous made her feel anxious, like waiting to see the dentist.

"Is everyone here?" Yuki asked, his expression guarded. Tohru knew what he was really asking. She looked up quickly. "Well, Shigure-san is in his study working on his latest novel and Kyo is –"

"I don't need to know where that idiot cat is," Yuki said a little too sharply. He saw Tohru flinch and sighed, realizing that he was letting his emotions get the better of him again. He thought he'd gotten a handle on his feelings, but being around Tohru made things harder.

They stood in uncomfortable silence, Tohru wanting to reach out to Yuki, to make any kind of contact, while Yuki desperately wanted to leave, believing he'd made a mistake coming here. Before Yuki could think of an excuse to make a quick exit, the door to Shigure's study slid open.

"Tohru-kun! Do we have any of that delicious…" Shigure stepped out of his study and stopped, his eyes wide with shock. Yuki turned at the sound of Shigure's voice, groaning inwardly. This was definitely not what he wanted to deal with right now.

"Yuki?" Shigure said with a hint of uncertainty. Yuki brushed the hair out of his eyes and gave the novelist a brief smile. "Long time no see, Shigure."

Shigure just stared at his now-grown-up cousin. Even more surprising was his sudden appearance after being gone for so long. Finally he smiled, puzzlement giving way to relief at seeing Yuki again.

"How have you been?" He asked, walking toward them. Yuki shrugged. "Good." Shigure nodded, glancing at Tohru. She was staring at Yuki, a look of pure adoration on her face. Yet there was something else, something that Shigure couldn't quite put his finger on.

'_Interesting…'_

Shigure turned his attention back to his long-lost cousin. "Where are you staying? Are you moving back in?"

Yuki shook his head. "No, I've got my own place in the city." Shigure was surprised. Did Akito know of this? Did he even know Yuki was back? He kept his expression neutral, giving nothing away. The whole situation left behind a bad feeling.

Yuki shifted impatiently, wanting to leave now more than ever. "Well, I should –"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Shigure frowned. "I wonder who would be calling so late…" He made his way over to the door and opened it.

"Hatori, what are you doing here?" Shigure greeted the solemn-looking doctor. Hatori looked past Shigure to the two standing just behind him.

"Yuki," he stated, a slight frown on his face. Akito's earlier words came back to him, now making sense. So Yuki was back…interesting. Yuki nodded in greeting. Shigure closed the door and gestured for them to go into the sitting room. Hatori declined, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I can't stay long," he explained, glancing at Tohru. She was smiling at him, her expression full of warmth. Hatori's gaze slid away, afraid he'd lose his nerve. Akito had given him orders and he had to follow through. If he didn't, then Akito would let him know in no uncertain terms how displeased he was.

"I came to talk to Tohru," he gave the young girl a small smile. Shigure nodded in understanding while Yuki studied the doctor intently. Something was bothering Hatori. Yuki may have been gone a long time, but he could still sense when something was bothering the doctor.

"Will you accompany me outside?" Hatori directed the question to Tohru, who nodded eagerly. He stood aside as she walked outside. Before he could follow her, Yuki grabbed his arm.

"What is this about?" He asked, suspicion getting the best of him. Hatori kept his expression blank. "I merely need to…discuss something with her." He snatched his arm away. "You can't come back after all this time and just expect to be in charge, Yuki." He said smoothly. His eyes flashed behind the thin frames. "We _all_ know who's really in charge, after all." He walked out, leaving Yuki and Shigure staring after him, confused.

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked, sensing the tension in the air. He, too, had noticed something strange about the doctor. Yuki sighed, shaking his head. He'd told himself that he wouldn't get involved, but…he found that he was unable to leave.

Tohru stood looking at Hatori expectantly, waiting for him to say the first word. He clasped his hands behind his back, looking up at the sky.

"How have you liked living here?" He asked. A surprised smile lit her face. "Well," she said hesitantly, "I love living here. I-I feel like this is my home…like you all are my family."

Hatori flinched at her softly spoken words. A ball of guilt settled in the pit of his stomach, making him want to break down and confess his plans, but he didn't. Instead, he hardened himself against her, thinking of her as just another outsider that needed to be taken care of.

'_But she's not…she really is just like family.'_

He brushed the thought aside, turning to face the smiling girl. She looked so sweet and innocent, as if everything were right with the world.

"You knew this could never last," Hatori whispered, a pained expression on his face. Tohru's face crinkled in puzzlement. "Hatori?"

He sighed, slowly taking off his glasses. "You…knew that this was only temporary." He saw the confusion slowly give way to realization, her blue eyes widening.

"B-but Hatori…why?"

He shook his head, unable to bear the accusation in her tone. He wanted to get it over with, make her forget that he'd done anything to cause her pain. He reached out a hand toward her, placing it on her forehead. She didn't try to run or stop him, she just stood there, staring at him in dumb shock.

"Why?" She whispered again, tears leaking down her face. He had no answers to give her, no insight into his unexpected actions. All he had to give her was release.

He closed his eyes and immediately doubled over in pain. Hatori let out a breath as his midsection burned painfully where something had hit him. He looked up, staring into a pair of blazing gray eyes.

Yuki didn't have to say anything as he took Tohru by the hand. She was still in shock, her gaze unfocused. Shigure stood in the doorway, taken aback by what had almost happened.

"Hatori?" He asked, staring at the doctor. Hatori sunk to his knees, gripping his torso. He didn't want to look at them, ashamed by what he'd almost done. As he hung his head however, no one noticed the sardonic smile on his lips.

'_It seems that you won't win this one, Akito.'_

Yuki gently tugged on Tohru's hand, getting her attention. She snapped out of her daze, her eyes focusing on Yuki's face.

"Yuki?"

He sighed, relieved that she was ok. He glanced over at Hatori. "Don't come near her again, Hatori." He warned, his eyes flashing. "The next time I might really lose my temper."

Yuki led Tohru away from the house. He had no intentions of leaving her there where Akito could get to her again. No, the only safe place for her was with him…no matter what the price to his heart.

end


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Eleven

Yuki sat by the window, sipping his tea thoughtfully. The sun was just beginning to peek over the hills, chasing away the shadows from the night past.

A frown settled on his lips as his thoughts turned to Hatori and what he'd almost done. Yuki knew the doctor wasn't at fault; he knew the mastermind behind the plan. He'd been so close to erasing Tohru's memory, to making Yuki nothing more than a stranger. As much as he told himself he didn't care about her, he couldn't lie to himself any longer.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the cool glass. It was his fault. If he hadn't pushed Akito like he had, then Hatori would never have tried to erase her memory. Akito had warned him, but he'd ignored him, duping himself into believing that he was no longer under Akito's thumb.

"What a fool," he muttered, angry at himself. He was so busy being angry and hurt that he'd been ignorant to the fact that Akito would use Tohru to get to him. After all, Tohru _was _his weakness. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Akito knew it just like everyone else did.

Yuki shook his head, dispelling his thoughts. He was tired of dwelling on his mistakes. The only thing that mattered now was that he'd gotten Tohru out of harm's way. As long as Akito was unaware of Yuki's whereabouts, she would be relatively safe. The only question was, how long would Akito be in the dark?

A sound from the hallway caught his attention and he looked up. Tohru stood looking at him shyly, tugging on the hem of the long-sleeved button-down shirt he'd given her to sleep in. Despite the way the shirt engulfed her tiny frame, the sight of her wearing his clothing did something to him and he had to look away, taking a hurried gulp of the hot tea.

"Um, good morning," she greeted uncertainly. Yuki grunted in return, refusing to look at her. Tohru hopped from foot to foot, sensing his tense mood. She wondered briefly if he was mad at her before asking, "I, um, don't have any other clothes, so I guess I should be getting home now…"

Yuki glanced at her, his eyes flashing. Tohru let the sentence trail off, quieted by the look in his misty gray orbs. He shook his head. "No. I don't want you going back there, not as long as…I'll go get your things myself."

Tohru nodded, not daring to oppose him. She didn't know why she felt so awkward around him. It hadn't always been like this. She could remember a time when they were comfortable with one another. She pursed her lips, determined to get back to that place again.

"Have you eaten?" She asked. Yuki shook his head. Tohru smiled, grateful for something to do. She felt she owed him for what he'd done for her. After what happened last night, home was really the last place she wanted to go. Even now, when she thought of what Hatori had almost done, tears came to her eyes.

Busying herself with preparing a light breakfast, Tohru tried not to think of last night, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help remembering the look on Hatori's face as he'd reached out to touch her forehead.

"Tohru?"

Tohru looked up, surprised. Yuki rose from his seat, moving quickly toward the shaking girl. He studied her, lifting her chin to meet his intense gaze. Her lower lip was trembling, her azure eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Are you ok?" He asked carefully. He'd watched as she'd gone about the kitchen, seemingly engrossed in her chosen task. All of a sudden, she'd stopped, standing stock still, her eyes wide with fear. She now stood staring up at him, fear still lurking in her gaze.

Yuki couldn't resist brushing his thumb against her lips, trying to calm her. This only caused her trembling to intensify, her eyes widening even more. Yuki fought against his natural instincts, trying not to move closer to her. She was so alluring, even in her vulnerability.

"Yuki," she whispered, the sound heart wrenching. Tohru wanted so desperately to be comforted by him, her body aching to be near him. She took a step toward him, hoping he wouldn't deny her this small consolation. All she wanted was to feel his arms around her, something she'd only gotten to experience briefly. She wanted more. She'd never been envious of anyone else in her life; her mother telling her that she had no reason to be, but she admitted now that she was jealous of Kagura and Kisa, who were familiar with the feel of Yuki's embrace. Tohru wanted that, even if only this once.

She let her hands travel up his arms, settling lightly on his broad shoulders. He was looking down at her, his gaze a mixture of torment and something else that Tohru's naiveté made her blind to. She was unaware of the battle going on within him, his emotions battling for dominance.

Yuki took a step back, but Tohru followed him, pressing herself flush against him. He had to bite back a groan, her nearness weakening his resolve. Tohru didn't know what was driving her; she only knew that she needed him to hold her, kiss her, touch her.

She looked up at him, seeing his stern expression falter. Whatever reasons Yuki had for distancing himself from her, she could tell that they were temporarily forgotten. Surprising both of them, she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Yuki was sent reeling from their brief contact. Tohru had surprised him a second time by making a move on him and for the life of him, he couldn't think of one good reason to turn her down. Everything that had happened in the past seemed so far away…

He grabbed her waist, gripping her tightly, afraid of letting her go. He'd been holding back for so long, locking his emotions away. All he wanted to do was pour everything that he was feeling into his kiss.

"Tohru," he whispered, leaning his forehead against her own. He stared into her hypnotic gaze, seeing the desire that lurked just beneath the surface. She didn't even know what she was doing to him.

"I need to know…" he murmured, cupping her cheek. Tohru leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Her heart was full to bursting it was so full of emotion. Anything he wanted her to do, she'd do. Anything he wanted her to say, she'd say.

"What do you need to know?"

Yuki leaned in, kissing the corner of her mouth, noticing her quick intake of breath. "I need to know how…you really feel about Kyo."

Tohru's eyes snapped open. Yuki was looking at her, his expression serious. She looked away from his gaze, not able to look him in the eye. What did she tell him? Did she tell him the truth and risk having him push her away again or did she lie? She couldn't lie to him, even if she ended up losing him in the end.

"Yuki, you have to understand that while you were gone, Kyo and I became closer." Tohru took a deep breath, turning her gaze to his. "As time passed, Kyo told me how he really felt about me and I…I realized that I had developed feelings for him, too." She saw the brief flash of pain in his gray eyes.

"I…see," Yuki said, feeling the pain of two years ago wash over him all over again. How many times was he going to do this to himself before he saw the truth?

"No, no!" Tohru said quickly, shaking her head fiercely. "You _don't _see! Yuki, I may have feelings for Kyo, but…but I've _always_ had feelings for you! I-I love you."

Tohru held her breath, fearful of his response. She hadn't expected to confess her true feelings and now that she'd said them, she wished she could take them back. The chances that Yuki felt the same way were almost nonexistent…of that, she was sure.

Silence settled between them, making the air thick. Yuki didn't know if he'd heard Tohru correctly. He wanted her to say it again, wanted to hear those words again.

"What did you say?"

Tohru looked down at the floor. "I-I love you." Her voice came out in a tiny whisper, the words barely reaching his ears. But he heard them and the wall he'd built up to guard his heart crumbled. It had been so long since he'd heard anyone tell him that…he'd long since given up on the thought that someone would ever love until Tohru. To know that his deepest wish had come true was almost too much to bear.

Yuki brought his hands up to her face, brushing away the strands of hair. Tohru gasped slightly, for the first time in a long time she was seeing that smile; that smile that she had dreamed of seeing for so long. It lit up his entire face, making his gray eyes shine.

"You beautiful girl," he said softly, leaning in to kiss her. Tohru's heart rejoiced at his gesture. _This_ was what she'd wanted. She clasped her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer. Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hand on the small of her back.

Neither of them noticed they were being watched. The small, beady eyes took in the scene between the girl and the boy, head cocked slightly. After a few moments, a small brown and white bird flew from the window ledge, soaring over the city. It flew quickly towards its destination, finally alighting on a slender, outstretched hand.

"Good bird," Akito murmured, smoothing the back of his hand over the bird's feathers. The bird looked at him, its head cocked. Akito stared into its tiny black eyes, seeing all that the bird had seen.

Akito's eyes grew wide, his face turning a deep shade of red. Before the helpless bird had time to flee, Akito's fist closed around the small creature, his fingers snapping its neck. He looked down emotionlessly at the limp animal, tossing it aside.

"So, Yuki," he muttered. "It appears you've found a way around our family curse. How exactly did you manage to do that?"

Akito was livid. Not only was Tohru still a factor that needed to be dealt with, but Yuki had his own little secret that he'd been keeping from Akito. He felt like things were spinning out of his control and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

But, like his little mouse, he too had a secret of his own.

end


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Twelve

"Maybe this isn't such a good ideal," Tohru said hesitantly, slowing her pace. Yuki sighed and turned to look at her, a patient smile on his face. As nervous as she was feeling at the moment, Tohru couldn't help smiling back. She loved seeing glimpses of the old Yuki. Even though she knew they'd both grown and changed in different ways, it was still nice to know _some_ things hadn't changed.

"I know this might be hard for you, Tohru." Yuki said, taking her hand in his. He gently pulled her forward. "But all of your things are there and…I want that idiot cat to understand how things are now."

Tohru saw the subtle warning in his eyes. There'd always been bad blood between the two, but this new situation would only make things worse. Tohru frowned, not wanting anyone to be hurt but knowing someone would have to.

"I know, but still…" Tohru leaned her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Why did things have to end up so messy? She longed for the simpler times when things were at least civil between the three of them.

"I just don't want to hurt Kyo," she said quietly. Yuki sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her a light squeeze. He knew that Tohru wanted to please everyone, but this was one time when she wouldn't be able to. He wanted Kyo to know that Tohru had chosen who she wanted to be with so there would be no confusion.

"I understand," Yuki relented, backing away. They continued on slowly, each enjoying the beautiful day. Despite what lay ahead, Tohru couldn't help beaming. It was as if she were seeing the world through new eyes, everything brighter and sharper. She glanced over at Yuki and blushed. It was because of him that she was feeling this way. It was the way he made her feel.

"Yuki," she said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence. He looked over at her, a slight smile on his face. "Hmm?"

"I know I've asked you this before, but you never answered me." A confused look settled over his face. "What?" Tohru looked away from him, trying not to sound accusing.

"Well, I um…why exactly doesn't the curse affect you anymore?"

Tohru instantly regretted breaking the pleasantness between them by asking the question. As soon as the words left her mouth, Yuki's mood immediately changed. His gaze became guarded, his eyes hard. He remained silent, giving no indication that he would answer. After a few moments, he responded shortly, "Why do you want to know?"

Tohru was taken aback, not expecting him to be so defensive. It made her even more curious.

"It is a little…strange," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I mean, you've had this curse ever since you were born and it's just odd that all of a sudden it goes aw –"

"Drop it, Tohru."

Yuki stopped, staring straight ahead. Tohru stood still, afraid to make a move. The way he was looking, it sent a chill up her spine. He glanced at her, his expression softening. "Isn't it enough that I'm actually able to hold you?"

He pulled her into him, brushing his lips across her forehead. "Let's just get this over with so we can get back and…enjoy each other's company." His lips moved to her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin. Tohru inhaled quickly, her heart fluttering. Yuki leaned back and smiled, his eyes twinkling in the afternoon sunshine.

"Ok," Tohru replied, returning the smile with a bright one of her own. As they walked on, Tohru couldn't help thinking about what Yuki had said.

_Isn't it enough that I'm actually able to hold you?_

It should have been, but somehow it wasn't. Judging by Yuki's reaction, whatever it was that he was keeping from her was something he wanted to keep buried.

'_But why?'_

The question nagged at her. Just what _had_ Yuki done to reverse the curse?

Kyo was in a bad mood and he let everyone know it. He sulked around the house, a scowl planted firmly on his face. At the present moment, he had taken up residence in the sitting room, arms crossed as he slouched against the wall in the corner. The television was on, but Kyo wasn't paying much attention.

Shigure stood in the doorway, judging the best way to approach the temperamental young man. Ever since Kyo had found out about Tohru's close encounter with Hatori, he'd been moody, refusing to say more than a few words. Shigure was intuitive enough to know that his behavior wasn't just because of Tohru's memory nearly being erased, although that was a large part of it. It also had a lot to do with where and who she was with now.

"Uh, Yuki-kun," Shigure said lightly, putting on a small smile. Kyo barely acknowledged his presence, his stare remaining fixed on the opposite wall. Shigure sighed and continued on in the same inanely bright tone.

"I talked to Kagura earlier and she mentioned that she might stop by this afternoon for a visit." Shigure half-expected Kyo to jump up and start yelling about what a colossal idiot he was for even inviting her over, but the youth did the exact opposite. He sat sullenly, his gaze flicking to the novelist for a split second before settling back to its earlier spot on the wall.

"Humph," he snorted, closing his eyes and leaning his head back, effectively ending any further communication. Shigure's smile melted away. He was disturbed by Kyo's display, fearing he would lapse into a destructive depression.

He turned to walk back to his office, but something beyond the window caught his eye. Tohru and Yuki were walking towards the house, hands entwined. Shigure quickly glanced Kyo's way, making sure he hadn't seen them. Seeing something like that in the state he was in would only end badly.

Shigure hurriedly made his way to the front door, hoping to intercept the couple before they got to the house. Before he could open the door, it burst open, a flurry of movement following its wake. Shigure stood wide-eyed, stunned.

"Kkkkyyyyoooo!"

Kagura burst into the house, her cheeks flushed, and a wide smile on her lips. She bypassed the startled novelist and made a beeline for the sitting room, where Kyo was just taking notice of what was going on. He didn't have time to react as Kagura, once setting eyes on the cat, threw her arms wide and ran toward him.

Kyo scrambled to his feet, a horrified expression on his face. "K-Kagura! Wait a minute…no! Get off!"

He struggled to disentangle himself from the young woman's rabid embrace as she squeezed him with all the ferocity of a lioness.

"Oh, Kyo! I missed you! It seems like _ages_ since I've seen you!"

Kyo rolled his eyes, his hands clawing at the older girl's vice-like grip. "It hasn't been that long, you idiot!" He snapped, finally managing to pry himself away. He quickly took a step back, watching the petite girl with a wary eye. Kagura stood looking at him with a wounded expression, her arms dropping limply to her sides.

"But…haven't you missed me even a little?" She asked in a tiny whine, her voice quivering. Kyo winced, hating to hear Kagura sound so hurt and disappointed, but also knowing it could lead to more psychotic behavior if he didn't tread lightly.

"Well, I…" The sentence went unfinished as Kyo stared past Kagura, his expression going blank. Kagura looked behind her, finally taking notice of Tohru and Yuki. She'd been in such a hurry to see her favorite Sohma that she'd been completely oblivious to the two.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed in surprised pleasure. She momentarily forgot about Kyo as she hurried to give her cousin a crushing hug. Yuki gave her a genuine smile, truly happy to see his cousin again. He returned her affectionate gesture, keeping an eye on Kyo, who was staring unabashedly at Tohru. She was looking down at the floor, afraid to look up.

"Oh, Yuki! I can't believe you're back! When did you get here? Where did you go? What did you do? You have to tell me everything!" Yuki was helpless as Kagura dragged him toward the kitchen, talking a mile a minute.

Shigure stood back and watched. Seeing that Kyo and Tohru had a moment to be alone and sort things out, he gave the suddenly mute girl a gentle push into the room.

"I'm sure you two have a lot of…things to discuss," he said as he slid the wooden doors closed to give the two privacy. He heard Kagura's nonstop chatter from the kitchen and felt a brief pang of guilt for leaving Yuki alone with her, but Kyo needed Tohru now more than Yuki did.

Tohru stood awkwardly in the sitting room, not knowing what to do with herself. She was reluctant to make eye contact with Kyo, afraid of what she would see there. She didn't want to see the hurt and betrayal that would surely stare back at her, accusing her.

Taking a deep breath, Tohru risked a look. Luckily, she was spared. Kyo had his back turned to her, his body rigid. She chewed on her lower lip, unsure of what to do next. Did she try to explain her decision or make no mention of it?

"I'm glad that you're ok," said Kyo in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. Tohru smiled sadly. So he was letting her off the hook, giving her an easy out.

"Well, if Yuki hadn't…" Tohru instantly realized her mistake. Why couldn't she ever think before saying the first thing that popped into her head? Tohru immediately back-tracked.

"I mean, of course Shigure-san was there, too and I'm sure he would have put a stop to things before anything serious happened, but –"

"Stop, Tohru."

Kyo turned sharply, his eyes trained on the flustered young woman standing before him. His hands were fisted by his sides, his jaw clenched.

"I don't want to hear about what…" his voice dropped, sadness evident in his tawny orbs. He sighed and waved a hand at her. Tohru was confused, not understanding the message he was trying to send her.

"Kyo, please tell me what I can do to make things right," She pleaded, taking a step toward him. Kyo angrily ran a hand through his hair, both frustrated with his own feelings and Tohru's obliviousness to them.

"You can't!" He snapped, fed up. "Don't you see that you can't have it both ways? You made your choice and that's it!" In a moment of extreme irritation, he grabbed Tohru by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her flesh. She winced, but remained silent, enduring the slight discomfort if it would make Kyo feel better.

"_I_ can't be around you knowing that you…chose someone else, chose _him_." His expression lost some of its anger and his grip lessened. He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. "You feel that?" He asked, his eyes full of pain. "That's what a broken heart feels like."

He dropped her hand and left the room, leaving Tohru to cry silent tears at the irreversible damage she'd done.

"And where is this girl?" Akito was becoming increasingly impatient with the man's incompetence. He certainly wouldn't continue to keep someone on his payroll if they couldn't perform the simplest of tasks.

The man cleared his throat nervously on the other end of the phone.

"Well, you see, Mr. Sohma, the girl is proving rather…difficult to track down. None of the students seem to know where to find her."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Mr. Harding. I want to hear something useful." Akito sighed, brushing back the hair in his face. "How hard can it be to find one…little…girl?"

There was silence on the other end as the man tried to think of a response. He didn't want to further anger his employer, knowing it wouldn't be wise to do so.

"I apologize, Mr. Sohma. I'll try harder to find the girl, but –"

"No buts, Mr. Harding," Akito said quietly, his tone at odds with the feral gleam in his eye. "I want this girl found and I want it done _now_." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up the phone.

'_So this won't be as easy as I initially thought.'_

Akito frowned. Nothing was ever easy when it came to Yuki. And now just when he had someone who might be able to give him the answers he sought, it turned out to be a wild goose chase.

"No matter," Akito said aloud, a slight smile on his cold visage. "I'll find her and then I'll get the truth about Yuki."

Yes, the girl was the missing piece that he needed to figure out just what his little mouse had been up to while in the states. He had a feeling that in her lay all the answers. All he had to do was find the little bitch.

end

A/N: Once again, I must thank all of my reviewers! I'm constantly amazed at the response to my story and truly happy that you find it entertaining! I hope that I continue to be worthy of such high praise! You guys are the most kick ass reviewers ever!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Thirteen

Tohru was awakened by a very pleasant sensation. She let out a soft moan as her cheeks and neck were covered in light kisses, a warmth spreading from her torso and gathering in her nether regions, causing her entire body to break out into a deep blush.

"Red suits you," a voice murmured near her ear. Tohru shyly opened her eyes, gazing up into a pair of teasing gray eyes. Yuki was laying on the bed next to her, a slight smile on his face.

"I couldn't help myself," he said, continuing his sensual ministrations. He hadn't planned on doing anything short of waking up her when he'd entered his bedroom, but upon setting eyes on her, he just couldn't resist.

Tohru's body instantly reacted to Yuki's touch, every nerve tingling. He knew the affect he was having on her; the slight trembling of her body, her uneven breathing. What she probably _didn't_ know was the distress he was going through as a result. Seeing Tohru in such an aroused state made him painfully hard and if he was a lesser man, he would have ripped the clothing from both their bodies and had his way with her.

But he wasn't and he had other ideas in mind.

Yuki let his hand travel up her side, slipping under her camisole and brushing against the swell of her breast. A gasp escaped her parted lips, urging him on. He circled the nipple with his finger, smirking as it pebbled under his touch. He took the full weight of her breast in his hand, kneading the flesh tenderly.

Tohru barely suppressed the moan that threatened to break free. The sensations Yuki was eliciting with his touch were like nothing she'd ever experienced before. The warmth that had flowed through her before now felt like boiling hot lava that was scorching every inch of her body. She squeezed her eyes shut against a wave of pleasure, unable to contain the whimper that spilled from her lips.

Yuki's groin throbbed in response to Tohru's sounds of satisfaction. Deciding to take things further, he moved the hand that was presently massaging her breast and moved it down her torso, over her stomach and under the comforter that covered her from the waist down. He nearly groaned when he realized that she wasn't wearing any pajama bottoms, his fingers caressing the soft cotton of her panties.

"Why Tohru, I never would have guessed you like to sleep in nothing but your underwear," Yuki teased, stroking her through the material. Tohru opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes were still closed, her hands clenched in the comforter. It was becoming increasingly harder to focus and the sound of Yuki's husky voice seemed to be coming to her from a long distance.

"I-I…oh!" Tohru moaned as Yuki's hand slid inside her panties, cupping her firmly. He slid his finger between her slit, causing a violent shiver to wrack her body. Involuntarily, Tohru opened her legs wider, seeking something her mind didn't know of but her body craved.

Yuki was finding it increasingly difficult to hold his own desire in check. It had started out innocently enough but now things were progressing far more quickly than he'd thought they would.

Azure eyes snapped open, a quivering gasp breaking the silence. Tohru's legs trembled violently as Yuki's finger pumped her gently, his tongue darting out to rim her lips.

"Do you like that?" His voice was husky with desire, his eyes blazing. Tohru could produce nothing but helpless mewls as her head thrashed from side to side. Something inside her was tightening, like a rubber band stretched to its limits. Yet she still felt as if something was missing.

"Y-Yuki," she murmured, her hands reaching out to him. Something told her that he was the missing piece, that he could giver her more…so much more. She brought his lips to hers in a frenzied kiss, ripples of pleasure undulating through her as he continued to work her. Yuki bit back a groan as he pressed her body more closely to his.

"God, Tohru," He rasped, dragging his lips away from hers as he moved to the crook of her neck. Tohru could barely acknowledge him as she was tossed in a sea of pleasure. She was oblivious to anything but the feelings Yuki was stirring within her.

He could tell from her labored breathing that she was close to climaxing. Knowing that made it much harder for him to keep his cool. He wanted nothing more than to tear the panties away and shove himself deep inside her, but he knew by her overwhelming tightness that she was still a virgin.

Tohru was gasping for breath, feeling as if she couldn't get enough air into her lungs fast enough. Her hands gripped his shoulders, nails sinking into the soft flesh. Yuki winced but continued, knowing she was on the brink. Just a few…more…strokes…

Tohru cried out as her body was overtaken by a series of violent tremors. It felt as if some great explosion had taken place within her, sending her senses reeling. She could feel her grip tightening on Yuki's shoulders, but she didn't dare let go of him. She needed _something_ to hang onto while wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her, leaving her weak and breathless.

Yuki leaned down, brushing his lips across her forehead. He looked down at her, watching the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. Even now he was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life.

He slid his hand up to rest on her stomach, touching the taut skin there. Tohru shivered and opened her eyes lazily. She was high off her very first orgasm and momentarily forgot that she should be embarrassed by what had just happened.

"Did you like that?" Yuki asked, trying to keep the amused smile off his face. Tohru could only nod her head as she stretched her arms out wide. If she were to die at that very moment, she'd die a very happy girl.

"Good," Yuki whispered, lowering his lips to hers. Tohru's lust-filled haze only deepened as his tongue swept over her lower lip, demanding entrance. She obeyed, reaching up to cup his face. His mouth ravaged hers, fueled by not only his tightly held lust but also by Tohru's renewed vigor.

She moaned against his mouth, her hands sliding under his shirt to rest on smooth skin. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, feel all that smooth hardness melding with her silky softness.

Tohru should have been shocked by her thoughts, but oddly enough, she wasn't. All she could think of in that moment was her own need to fulfill her body's burning demands. And what her body demanded was Yuki.

"Please Yuki," she said in a breathless whisper. She didn't know what she was asking and it seemed that those two words were all she needed to convey her message. "Please."

Yuki understood what she was asking and leaned away from her only enough to pull his shirt over his head. Tohru looked up at him, her deep pools of blue staring at him urgently. As he reached to pull the flimsy pink camisole from her body, he was vaguely aware of an insistent buzzing noise.

It took Tohru a little longer to notice the intruding noise, but she suddenly became aware when Yuki stopped, a deep frown on his face.

"Damn," he muttered, his gaze flicking from Tohru's delectable body laid out before him to the night stand where the buzzing was obviously coming from. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled away from Tohru and reached into the top drawer, pulling out a small, sleek black cell phone.

"Hello?" He barked into the phone, his tone clearly irritated. After a second, his face darkened and he stood abruptly. Without a word, he walked quickly out of the room, leaving Tohru to wonder who was on the other end. She could hear his low murmur from the hallway, coming to her in almost a harsh whisper. Whoever it was, Yuki wasn't happy.

Tohru sighed and sat up. Reality came flooding back to her and now she had the good sense to remember her modesty. A scorching blush was already working its way up her neck when Yuki came back in, his face a stone mask. Tohru quickly grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it up to cover herself.

Yuki went to the closet, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. He came out holding a pair of cream-colored slacks and an onyx button-down shirt. He seemed distracted as he headed into the attached bathroom. Tohru looked down at her hands clutching the blanket, disappointed with his sudden change of behavior.

"I didn't forget about you."

Yuki was standing next to her, his mouth close to her ear. His tongue darted out to rim the outer shell of her ear, earning a delicious shudder from her. "I'm going to enjoy doing much more of that soon."

With that said he placed a kiss on her temple and strode into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind him. Tohru sat on the bed, her hands trembling as she lowered the sheet. As much as Yuki's altered attitude jolted her, she couldn't deny that a part of her was excited by his dark words, words that she wasn't able to fully comprehend but still managed to send chills up her body and were full of a promise of things to come.

> 

Akito shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He leaned his head back against the headrest, trying to relax. Any other time, the gentle ride of the limo would have lulled him into sleep, but it did nothing to calm his nerves now.

"We're almost there, Sohma-san."

Akito glanced up at the driver through the open glass partition. He nodded curtly and turned his gaze to the blurred landscape speeding past. He didn't want to set himself up for disappointment, but…

"I may have you trapped yet, little mouse."

At this very moment, the woman he'd been trying to track down for the past three days might actually be waiting for said mouse at the airport.

A sly smile curved his thin lips. He'd been informed this morning that Yuki had received a call from a woman apparently flying in from the states. Although the conversation had been short, Akito was told that there was a definite possibility that the caller was also the woman he was very interested in talking to. If Yuki was even aware of being followed and having his phone tapped, he didn't show any outward signs. Even now as the limo followed the taxi that Yuki was taking to the airport everything was going as planned. Once they arrived, Akito would observe the two and have them followed to find out where the woman would be staying. Then, Akito would make his move.

The smile slowly faded. He couldn't help thinking that he was about to get into something that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get involved with. There was only one surefire way that Akito knew of that could break the curse…and that was something he didn't like to dwell on. So how was it that Yuki had managed to do what others before him had only dreamed of?

No matter the consequences, Akito would follow through. Happiness wasn't a luxury Yuki was allowed, not as long as Akito had a say in it.

Yuki walked hurriedly through the crowded terminal, checking his watch. Her plane should have landed about five minutes ago. He looked up at the signs and made a right, mentally counting down the gate numbers until he reached Gate 49. He scanned the line of passengers just making their way off the plane and spotted her immediately.

She was clad in tight, flared-leg faded blue jeans and a green tank top that matched perfectly with her green eyes; eyes that he knew sparkled like twin emeralds. Her wavy bright auburn hair stood out in the more subdued crowd, much like everything else about Jade Saunders.

Yuki stood off to the side, away from the crowd, as he watched her look around uncertainly. He knew she was wondering if he'd even show to pick her up since the last time they'd been face to face hadn't been pleasant. When he'd gotten her call this morning, he'd been surprised to say the very least. Just when he'd thought he could finally be happy with Tohru, the past hit him like a runaway train.

She finally saw him and her expression went from relief to delight as she hurried toward him.

"Yuki!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Yuki was slightly taken aback and remained motionless as she clung to him. He could feel the tension in her body and instantly knew that there was something that she hadn't told him.

"What is it?" He asked, gently disentangling himself from her embrace. He leaned away so he could look into her eyes. What he saw only made him more wary.

She bit her lower lip and looked away from him. "Aren't you a little glad to see me? After all we've been through…" She stopped, looking at her arm. Yuki held her with a painful grip, his gray eyes darkening to a stormy mist.

"What the hell is wrong, Jade?"

Jade's face hardened, her eyes narrowing. "You fucked up, Yuki. I warned you, but you wouldn't listen and now we've got problems. _Big_ problems."

Yuki turned abruptly, taking her by the hand. As he led her through the rush of people, his mind was already at work. He didn't need Jade to explain any more. He'd known what the consequences would be for what he and Jade had done…he'd known but he'd ignored them. And now he'd not only put Jade in danger, but also Tohru. That thought made his chest tighten.

_God, Tohru, what have I done?_

end

A/N: well, i kno this chap is coming kind of late, but finals held me up! hope u guys like the chap!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Fourteen

Tohru frowned as she looked down at the vegetable selection. She'd been standing in front of the vegetable display for the past fifteen minutes trying to decide what to get. She wanted to make a special dinner for Yuki, but nothing seemed good enough. She let out a heavy sigh, about to give up on making a vegetable dish when a voice stopped her.

"You should go with the leeks. They may not be my favorite, but that damn rat seems to like them."

Tohru gripped the basket she was holding, not wanting to turn around. She knew it was cowardly, but she didn't want to see the betrayal that would surely be shining in those fiery orbs.

A few moments of awkward silence elapsed, but the world around them continued on. Tohru heard the sound of people talking and laughing, enjoying the beautiful day even as the two of them stood without words, without anything. Tohru wanted to say something, anything to break the horrible silence, but she was afraid of what he'd say to her. She was afraid to hear the truth.

"Kyo, I'm –"

"Please don't say it, Tohru." Kyo's voice was soft, pleading. Slowly, she turned to face him. Kyo stood a few feet away, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He was looking beyond her, gaze fixed, jaw tense. She wanted desperately to reach out to him, comfort him, but she knew it wasn't what he wanted. He was still hurting.

"How have you been?" Tohru asked hesitantly, trying for a light tone and smile to match. She knew the gesture was phony but would do anything to dispel the uncomfortable silence between them.

After a few moments in which Tohru was sure he would simply walk off, Kyo finally looked at her. His gaze was careful, slightly strained as he shifted.

"Good," he replied shortly. Tohru nodded dumbly. She didn't know what to say next and that made her laugh softly. Kyo immediately took offense.

"What's so funny?"

Tohru glanced at him and shook her head as her laughter deepened. Kyo was frowning at her, his expression one of confusion and slight irritation. He repeated his question, this time with more impatience. Tohru immediately stopped laughing, although there was a telltale sparkle in her azure gaze.

"It's nothing really," she explained quietly. "I was just thinking that it was weird that I couldn't think of anything to say to you when my problem is usually not knowing when to shut up."

Kyo grunted and turned his head, but not before Tohru saw a slight tugging at the edges of his mouth. She ducked her head, hiding her smile. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?"

Tohru was as surprised as Kyo by her impulsive invitation. He looked at her, his gaze guarded. She held her breath, already anticipating his answer. Maybe she was trying to hard too fast or maybe things were far worse than she thought…

"Sure."

Tohru couldn't suppress the delighted grin that curved her lips, making her eyes sparkle like the ocean on a clear day. Kyo was suddenly mesmerized, taken aback as he always was by her natural beauty. He shook his head slightly, breaking the spell he'd been under. It still hurt, looking at her, talking to her and yet remaining an outsider. He really should just walk away, stay as far away from her as possible to save himself the heartache, but…

'_Why is the sun so clear and beautiful and near yet so far…just out of reach?'_

He didn't realize he was staring at her so intently until she reached out to lay a hand on his arm, her touch burning through to his skin. He closed his eyes and fought the urge to grab her and drag her to him, kissing away any memory of his cousin.

Instead he locked the pain away and met her worried gaze, giving her just the barest hint of smile. "Let's go."

>

Yuki opened the door and stood aside so Jade could enter ahead of him. He walked behind her into the small but efficient hotel room. The corridor led into a large space that served as both bedroom and kitchen, a full size bed against one wall and a tiny kitchen area in the space across from it. Off to the right of the kitchen was a short hallway that Yuki assumed led to the bathroom.

He placed Jade's single medium-sized suitcase on the bed while she dropped the travel bag at her feet. She glanced around the hotel room speculatively. "It's a little…_economical_, don't you think?"

Yuki shrugged, keeping his gaze neutral. She wasn't here for a vacation and he wasn't spending any more money on her than was absolutely necessary. "It will do," he said shortly. Jade glanced at him but didn't reply. Instead, she let out a heavy sigh.

"So should I go straight into the details or is it too much to ask for something to eat?" Her voice held a teasing edge, although the anxiety was still there, just not as prevalent. Yuki sighed and nodded, knowing that he couldn't be so cruel as to deny her food after flying all the way from the states. As she looked over the hotel's sparse menu, Yuki sat in one of two chairs facing each other by the window looking out over the busy streets below.

His mind wandered back to the first day he'd met Jade, a meeting that would change his very being.

_It was cold and wet, flurries of snow falling to the ground silently. As Yuki hurried to his next class, he took care not to make a false move and slip on sidewalks that were rapidly becoming iced over. So intent was he on watching his step that he didn't notice the red-head walking at a clipped pace beside him. She stepped on a patch of fresh ice and flailed about, trying to regain her equilibrium._

"_Shit!"_

_Yuki looked up at the shouted expletive just as one of the wayward arms caught him in the chest. His eyes widened as he felt himself falling backward, his books flying from his startled grasp._

_He landed with a hard thud on his butt, the girl landing next to him on her back. He glanced over at her, his own welfare temporarily put on hold. "Are you alright?" He leaned over her, worried that she may have sprained an arm or ankle. After a few moments of deep breathing, she turned her gaze to him, her bright emerald eyes laughing up at him before he heard the ripple of laughter._

"_You know, this is the second time today I've managed to fall flat on my ass, although it's my first taking somebody down with me." She sat up. "And it seems I took down a very cute somebody."_

_Yuki frowned and climbed to his feet quickly, brushing at his clothing. "Well, since you seem to be fine, you should really consider slowing down for your sake," he replied tersely. "And everyone else's." He muttered the last part under his breath. Gathering his wet books from the snow-covered grass, he scowled at the condition they were in. Not only was he going to be late for class but his books were most likely destroyed._

_Without a backward glance, he continued on his way, glancing at his watch. He still had five more minutes, plenty of time…_

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

_Yuki didn't bother answering, annoyed that the girl seemed to be following him. He quickened his pace, hoping she'd take the hint. Apparently, taking hints wasn't her forte. She strode right along beside him._

"_My name's Jade in case you're wondering. Jade Saunders." She looked over at him, trying to peer through his shaggy bangs. He didn't look her way as he answered, "I wasn't."_

_Jade was slightly taken aback by his aloof attitude. Most guys fell over themselves just trying to get a name out of her and here she was practically stalking this guy just to get another glance at those amazing gray eyes. They'd taken her breath away._

"_Where you heading?" She tried again, determined to get him to look at her. Jade wasn't one to give up so easily and today was no exception. He heaved a sigh of pure irritation and finally stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to her, his expression one of extreme annoyance. Those gray eyes were as clear and crisp as the winter day they were now experiencing._

"_If you must know I'm going to a philosophy class. Happy?" Jade's face brightened in spite of his brusque tone. "Me too!" She exclaimed. Yuki's expression clearly conveyed his doubt. She reached into her shoulder bag and produced a leather-bound book entitled ­"Great Minds of Philosophy: Thoughts and Theories". _

_Yuki rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. You're taking Professor Litman too." Jade nodded happily, a bright smile on her face. Yuki scoffed and turned abruptly, heading for the Harriman Building. Jade hurried after him, becoming slightly irritated with his standoffishness. _

"_Look, I don't know how good you're doing in the class, but my grades are top notch. In fact, I'm doing a paper for Professor Litman on the plausibility of metaphysical –"_

_Yuki stopped again, glancing at her. Truth be told, he wasn't doing so hot in philosophy and despite his present annoyance with the girl, she might be able to help him. _

"_Jade, is it? My name's Yuki Sohma." He held out his hand and she took it, knowing she'd hooked him. "Just as I thought, Yuki Sohma," she said as she linked her arm through his and led him down the path. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship."_

"Hey, you want something?"

Yuki looked up, blinking his eyes as the memory of that day faded before him. He shook his head. He was wound so tight that he wouldn't be surprised if anything he tried to eat went straight to the pit of his stomach like a brick. Jade shrugged and finished her order, hanging up the phone when she was finished.

"What's got you in such deep thought?" Jade asked, although she already knew the answer. Yuki continued staring out the window, wishing he was at home with Tohru with his arms wrapped securely around her where nothing could touch them.

"I tried to stop it, Yuki."

He glanced over at her on the bed, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She looked so frightened and alone that he was tempted to go to her, comfort her, but he didn't. Jade would take it the wrong way and things would progress down a road where he didn't want to go. So he sat there, waiting for her to continue.

"I did everything according to the teachings…followed every rule to the tee. I don't understand how things went wrong." Jade's gaze sharpened as she met Yuki's cool look. "As good as I was, _am_, you knew what would happen in the case that things went south. You knew." Her voice was accusing, spitting blame at him. "It came with a price that you just couldn't resist."

Yuki took a deep breath, keeping a tight reign on his anger. He didn't want to hear this, _any_ of this. There was enough blame to go around, but Jade seemed content with letting him take both their shares. He wasn't going to let that slide so easily.

"You're not blameless in this, Jade." He reminded her quietly, his tone at odds with the heat burning in his gaze. "Not only did you satisfy your need for mastering the metaphysical transitions, you also got the one thing you've wanted since the day we met: me." He saw her flinch at the naked truth in his words. They both remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Jade decided to break the tense atmosphere.

"I really did do it for you," she whispered softly, her gaze lowered to the maroon bedspread. "I couldn't bear seeing that pain in your eyes, that pain that seemed to be a part of you. I would have done anything to take it away."

Yuki relented with a gentle nod of his head. He knew that as much as she'd wanted him, she'd ultimately done what she'd done for him. He gazed out the window.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time you found out my secret?" He heard her chuckle softly and couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips at the sound.

"I said 'How cute'," she replied. She, too, was thinking back to that first time.

"_Litman entered my paper for the Annual Academia Review!"_

_Yuki was sitting at a table in the back of the library, virtually deserted at this time of night. He was studying for a particularly difficult exam and was taking advantage of the isolation. Jade had called him fifteen minutes earlier to ask where he was. Now she was practically running toward his table, heedless of library etiquette, even though the librarian was nowhere to be seen and Yuki was the only person at this end of the library._

_He glanced up, the words 'Congratulations' on the tip of his tongue when Jade threw herself at him, hugging him tightly_.

"_Damn."_

_Yuki sighed as he looked up at Jade, her arms hanging loosely in midair. He would have laughed if he weren't presently in his mouse form, his clothes in a pile around him. She looked down in astonishment, her green eyes going as round as saucers, her arms still suspended as if they were attached to invisible strings._

"_Yuki?" She sounded uncertain, as if he'd somehow run and hid from her, leaving a small gray mouse in his absence. She even glanced around as if searching for him._

"_I'm here," Yuki responded, looking up at her with huge eyes. Her mouth opened and Yuki expected a scream to erupt or even a torrent of curse words. Nothing prepared him for what came out._

"_How…cute."_

_He was floored. No one had ever reacted like this to his transformation... except Tohru. The thought caused a small ache in his tiny heart and he gazed at her, trying to convey his confusion. "Aren't you the tiniest bit frightened or at least disgusted?" He asked, recalling Akito's words from childhood that always seemed to haunt him. Jade reached down tentatively and touched a finger to the tip of his nose._

"_Why should it?" She responded, clearly in awe. "Believe me, I've seen some pretty strange things…" she trailed off, sensing his curiosity. Yuki's little brow knit in what could pass for animal confusion, although it was unclear._

"_Like what?"_

_Jade frowned slightly, still touching him. She ran a finger down his smooth, furry back. "Well, I'm into some stuff that people would normally think strange." She sighed before blurting out, "Stuff like witchcraft."_

_Yuki was suddenly interested, although a little skeptical, no longer bothered by his sudden transformation. Jade was handling it better than he'd expected and he was learning something new in the process. He had to pass the time somehow until the transformation wore off._

"_Witchcraft?" He repeated, enjoying Jade's gentle ministrations. An odd look came over her face, a mixture between fascination and excitement. "Yeah, I mean I've only been dabbled in it for a couple of years, but I've gotten pretty good at conjuring and concealment spells. I haven't really had the time for the big stuff."_

_Yuki was surprised to learn this about Jade and she must have sensed it because she suddenly stopped and smiled, her emerald eyes glittering with the gesture. "It's something I don't really tell people because they tend to look at me differently but…" she paused, eyeing Yuki playfully. "Somehow I don't think you'll feel that way."_

"_I never would have guessed," Yuki admitted. "You seem so studious that it doesn't seem like you really have time for anything else."_

_Jade looked at him indignantly. "I'm not a total nerd. I do have a social life outside of school." Yuki shrugged and remained silent. "Besides," she added, "Witchcraft isn't really a hobby, it's more like a way of life. It influences almost everything I do."_

"_So it would seem that we've both been keeping things from each other," Yuki mused. Just as he finished the sentence, he returned to his human form in a poof of smoke. When the smoke cleared, Jade stared at him, her cheeks holding a slight blush._

"_Oh my god! You're naked!" She quickly turned around. Yuki calmly gathered his clothes, slipping into them. When he was finished, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, eyeing him curiously. "You know, maybe I can help you with this condition of yours."_

_Yuki eyed her incredulously. "This 'condition' as you put it is actually an ancient family curse that isn't so easy to get rid of." His voice was hard, remembering the many times he'd prayed for the curse to be lifted. Needless to say, his prayers were never answered. He gathered his books, taking her by the arm. "Well, since you've broken my concentration for the rest of the night, why don't we grab a late dinner and you can tell me a little more about your…special talents." _

"_Yeah, and you can tell me more about this family curse," Jade said. "I'd like to learn a little more about it because you never know what might happen."_

"I wish I could go back to that day," Jade said quietly. She sighed and threw her legs over the side of the bed, standing up quickly. "I can't talk about this now. First I eat, then we talk."

Yuki watched her walk across the room to the hallway leading to the bathroom. He closed his eyes. They couldn't turn back time no matter how much they wanted to. All they could do now was deal with the present, whatever it may be.

end


	15. Chapter 15

_**Dark Prince**_

Chapter Fifteen

Once the food had arrived, Jade had attacked it like a madman. Yuki assumed it was because of the long flight, but secretly guessed that it was also due to nerves. She was just as reluctant as he was to talk about their current situation.

They didn't say much while she ate. Yuki wasn't in the mood to make small talk, although he knew he should at least feign interest about what she'd been up to in the two years that he hadn't seen her. If he weren't so anxious about what Jade had to tell him, he probably would have, but under the present circumstances, he didn't want to waste time. He glanced over at her, studying her discreetly.

She was still as beautiful as he remembered her, although she looked like she lost a little weight, which concerned him. Yuki remembered her tall, willowy frame, a body any trained dancer would envy. Now she looked a little frailer, a little more vulnerable. Despite this, her face still held its innate glow that radiated from her emerald eyes, making them shine even in the dullest light. Her flowing locks burned against her pale skin and Yuki wondered absently if she'd let it grow out. It suited her.

"What?"

Yuki blinked, meeting Jade's inquisitive gaze. Her head was cocked to the side, a French fry poised in midair. Yuki shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Just thinking about how much you have and haven't changed." Jade's brow crinkled, her eyes questioning, but Yuki didn't elaborate. He let out a heavy sigh. The more they sat in silence with this burden hanging over them, the more caged he felt. He rose quickly.

"I need to make a call," he said suddenly, heading for the door. Jade made a move to get up, but he motioned for her to stay seated. "I'll only be a minute. When I get back, we're going to talk." There was no room for argument in his tone. He was tired of waiting and beating around the bush.

Once he was outside the hotel room, he leaned back against the wall.

'_How the hell did I get here?'_

There were a series of events that led up to this: seeing Tohru comfort Kyo, Akito's sick manipulation, his forced move to the states. They all contributed, but there was ultimately one thing, as tiny as it may be, that aided his arrival to this point in his life. It's funny how the small things always trip you up in the end.

"_I don't know about this, Jade." Yuki looked at the red-head skeptically, uneasy with their current situation. He glanced around her small living room which was presently dimly lit with the curtains drawn to block out the bright afternoon sunshine. They were surrounded by a circle of burning candles, the bright flames casting shadows over their bodies._

_Jade was looking at him with teasing eyes. "What's the matter? Is the unshakable Yuki Sohma afraid?" She giggled, holding out her hands. Yuki hesitantly placed his hands in hers, once again wondering if he'd made a horrible decision._

"_I'm not so sure I want to do this…" Yuki was slightly taken aback when her hands enclosed his tightly. Her eyes were half-bathed in shadow, but he could still see her blinding emerald gaze._

"_Don't you want to get rid of this thing that you've had to live with all your life? Don't you want to be free of it?" When Yuki remained unconvinced, Jade tried another tact. "Name one good thing that this curse has done for you."_

_Yuki looked away from her penetrating gaze, instead staring down at his lap. There was only one good thing that he could think of that the curse had done for him; getting the chance to know Tohru. Without the curse, they never would have become as close as they had because he would never have allowed it but…because of it, he'd gotten the chance. But not even that could make him forget her betrayal…he would never forget. The pain that was like a strong grip on his heart would make sure that he didn't. _

"_There's nothing I can think of," he said quietly. Jade knew he was lying, but she didn't call him on it. That was why she was doing this, she wanted to make him forget whatever it was that made him always on guard, made him keep a careful distance from everyone, including her. They'd known each other for a couple of months now and no matter how much Jade tried to breach those walls, he always shut her down._

"_Tell me one more time what we're going to be doing here," Yuki murmured. Jade stifled a frustrated sigh. She'd explained the spell to him numerous times, giving him a play by play of what to expect and what would happen. Despite this, Yuki was still skittish about the idea. Jade didn't really blame him. After all, it was her first time attempting the spell, although she didn't let him know that. If he found that at, he'd be out the door faster than she could say 'abracadabra'. _

"_First, I'll do a chant to calm you down and open your metaphysical being," she started out, keeping her voice low and even. "After a few moments, you should be in a state of intense awareness. You'll notice and hear things that you might not otherwise, but don't let this bother you. Instead, welcome it, accept it."_

_Jade rubbed her thumbs in soothing circles on Yuki's palms, trying to ease the tension that she felt there. For someone carrying around a centuries-old curse, he sure was closed-minded about some things._

"_I'll then start another chant that will call upon the spirits of the metaphysical plane to come and guide us through this short journey. Along the way, they'll show you things, things that are meant for only you to see and hear and then…voila!"_

_Yuki gazed at her, one eyebrow arched. Jade rolled her eyes. "Just trust me, ok?" Yuki hesitated to answer her right away. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but…_

"_What about these consequences that you told me about? Things coming back threefold and stuff? What if something goes wrong?" He started to slide his hands from her grasp, but Jade held on tight. "Yuki, isn't this what you want? To be free…to live how you want without anything holding you back?" _

_Yuki could already feel himself giving in. Call it selfish, but that IS what he wanted. He wanted a life that was his own, not leased to him for a limited time. _

"_Ok," he relented, taking a deep breath. "Let's do this."_

Yuki reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He needed to hear Tohru's voice, if only for a minute. Even that was enough to calm him, set him at ease. He punched in his home number and waited while it rang monotonously. After about the eleventh ring, he flipped the phone shut. Before he'd left, she'd told him she might go out to the markets later on so he figured that's where she was now.

'_Damn.'_

He'd really wanted to hear her voice. Settling for the next best thing, Yuki closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths. Once he was sufficiently relaxed enough to return to the room, he opened his eyes and pushed away from the wall. Opening the door, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come next.

>

"You know, I used to come here with my mom every weekend." Tohru continued breaking up pieces of the loaf of bread she'd bought at the market. It was originally bought as part of her special dinner for Yuki, but she felt it was being put to better use as she and Kyo threw chunks out to the flock of geese floating serenely on the pond.

"Mama used to say how soothing it was to be here and talk with someone that never talked back." Tohru giggled. "I guess that sounds pretty silly, huh?" Tohru glanced over at her silent partner sheepishly. Kyo threw a handful of crumbs out toward the pond, watching the medium-sized birds gobble up the scraps hungrily.

"No, it doesn't." Kyo said quietly, keeping his eyes on the graceful birds. After a few moments he said, "Kazuma used to bring me here sometimes when I was little. I always liked it."

Tohru smiled, happy he was at least confiding in her a little. They continued feeding the geese in somewhat comfortable silence until they'd used up all the bread. Tohru suggested they sit under the trees and Kyo agreed, following her to an unoccupied bench.

"I was thinking of maybe dropping by the house to see Shigure-san. I haven't seen him in so long and I don't want him to think I've forgotten about him and I thought maybe I'd cook one of his favorite meals and a special dessert since he probably hasn't eaten a good meal since I left and –"

Tohru knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to fill up the silence and the only way she knew how to do that was to keep on talking. As long as she talked, nothing unpleasant could be said or heard.

"Maybe it could be a family thing and I can invite Hatori-san and Kazuma-san and maybe Kisa and –"

Her words were silenced as Kyo pressed his lips firmly to hers, his hands gripping her shoulders gently. Tohru stared wide-eyed into his amber gaze, too shocked to react. His lips were soft and molded his mouth against hers, tilting his head as he deepened the kiss. He'd only meant to shut her up, doing the first thing that popped into his head. Now he realized that maybe that hadn't been such a good idea. Her lips felt too good, so ripe beneath his.

His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her cheeks, stroking the soft skin. He could feel her resistance slipping away like water, her hands resting tentatively on his knee. Something was telling her that there was a reason she shouldn't be doing this…a very good reason but she couldn't remember what it was. Kyo was clouding her mind, making it hard for her to think rationally.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended. Kyo leaned away, resting his forehead against Tohru's, their noses nearly touching. She stared into his scarlet gaze, momentarily mesmerized. He just looked at her, a flurry of emotions crossing his face.

Finally he whispered, "I had to do something to shut you up." Tohru didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She closed her eyes, pressing forward lightly. Why did she always feel so conflicted around him? There was no doubt in her mind who her heart belonged to, but still…there was always a part of her that weakened just a bit when it came to Kyo.

"Kyo, you know…"

He brushed his thumb across her lip, silencing her once again. He didn't want to hear her say those words, words that would cut him to the quick. For just one moment he wanted to pretend that things were different, the way he knew they were meant to be.

"You don't see it yet, Tohru," he murmured. "But you will."

Tohru didn't know what he meant, but he didn't expect her to. When the time came, she would.

>

"So when did it start?"

Jade clasped her hands nervously, shifting on the bed. "Um, about three months ago. I didn't really pay attention at first because it was just dreams…kind of strange dreams but still just dreams." Her face was scrunched up in concentration. "I didn't know what the dreams were about. You know, usually dreams have some sort of significance even though they're mostly abstract, but these dreams…they were just random images of stuff that I didn't even understand."

She placed her hands on the bedspread, spreading her fingers wide. "Then they started getting stranger and stranger until they just started scaring the hell out of me." Yuki remained silent during this exchange, as if interrupting her would somehow spook her. He watched her closely, seeing the tension in her face.

"Even then, though, when the dreams got scary, I didn't really connect the dots. It was only when…" she trailed off, her gaze staring into space, as if she were somewhere else. "When I started _seeing_ the stuff from my dreams when I was awake." She suddenly turned to Yuki, her eyes holding just the barest hint of fear.

"I would see the most horrible things while sitting in class or shopping in the grocery store. I was so afraid that I was losing my mind until I started seeing _you_ and then I knew. I knew this was all because of the spell."

Yuki had to look away from her. The expression on her face, such stark terror, was getting to him. When she didn't continue, he decided to chance speaking. "What kind of things did you see?" His voice sounded hollow, no emotion whatsoever despite the steady pounding of his heart.

"At first they were just dark shadows; sometimes faint sometimes taking on vague shapes. Then they became…" she gestured helplessly. "I don't know, but they scared me. Then one night I had this dream where they all seemed to melt together into one big mass of bulging things." Jade shook her head, the auburn locks shimmering under the light. "After that, I started seeing the thing for real."

Yuki sighed, rubbing his temples. His head was beginning to ache and was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. None of this was making any sense to him, but somehow he knew this spelled trouble.

They'd known the spell could go wrong. Jade had said any time you messed with the metaphysical, and black arts for that matter, you sometimes brought back things that should never be seen in the real world.

"_It's not always 100 Yuki. Sometimes you bring back extras."_

Yuki had basically laughed it off. He still hadn't been totally convinced that the spell would work. A simple spell that could make the curse just disappear, poof, like a puff of smoke? But it turned out that the spell hadn't been so simple and they should have taken that as a sign of things to come…

"You should get some rest." Yuki tilted his head to look at her, keeping his expression blank. He didn't want her to see how upset he really was. He rose from the chair. "I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon."

Jade tensed, alarmed. "Please, Yuki! Can't you stay with me? I'm scared and being here…" she hugged herself tightly. "I just get a really bad feeling." Yuki felt a tug at his heart, seeing her sitting there so helpless and afraid. He wanted to comfort her, but…

"I can't." He said quietly, his tone regretful. He saw the hurt in her eyes before she lowered her face, a curtain of red hair shielding her from view. "Ok," she said quietly. Yuki couldn't help going to her, tilting her chin up to meet his gaze. "I'll be back, Jade. I promise." He smoothed a hand through her silky tresses. On impulse, he bent down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She responded like a flower to rain after a long draught.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, he leaned away. "Tomorrow." He told her, letting his hand slide away as he gave her a quick smile. She returned the gesture tentatively, fortified by that small token of comfort.

As Yuki shut the door softly behind him, a sudden chill passed over him. He glanced around warily, expecting some cold darkness to come swooping in and swallow him hold. Shaking his head, he chalked it up to Jade's nerves infecting him and walked briskly down the hall to the elevators.

Akito was awakened from his light doze by a whirring noise. He opened his eyes to see the tinted glass partition sliding down. The driver's face came into view.

"He just left, Sohma-san."

Akito let out an impatient sigh. He'd been sitting out in the limo for what seemed like days, although in reality it was closer to hours. He looked out the window, watching as Yuki walked briskly away from the main entrance of the modest hotel, his face stern. Akito doubted he would see the conspicuous black limousine parked across the street. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Go get the girl. She's on the fifth floor. I'm sure with your skills you can obtain the room information." Akito dismissed the driver, watching the small blue bird fly away from the car. The driver didn't question how Akito knew what floor the girl was on, he'd learned to keep such questions to himself. He merely nodded and exited the car.

Akito only smiled a smile that was colder and crueler than even the harshest winter day. He was anticipating welcoming Yuki's guest the only way the head of the Sohma family could. His smile grew even frostier, if that were possible.

Yes, he couldn't wait to welcome her.

end

A/N: anyone confused yet? Well I promise things will be made crystal clear in upcoming chaps! Thanks for bearing with me and I hope you like where the story's heading! And Happy New Years!


End file.
